Love in a Time of War
by FieryHeart96
Summary: What if there was a tenth walker? What if one single act of love changed on mans fate? This is Ariel's story.
1. Coming Home & the Fellowship of the Ring

**This story is from my old Quotev account which I have edited slightly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. I only own my OC'S.**

 _"People speaking in Elvish."_

 **"People speaking in Dwarfish."**

* * *

Ariel rode into Imladris in the early hours of the morning; she was tired, sore and covered in blood. She smiled at the sight of the Last Homely House; the place where she had been raised.

As she dismounted Mirima she led her faithful companion into the stables where she removed her saddle and brushed her down, " _you did well my friend. Rest now and be at peace within the walls of Rivendell._ "

She took one last look at her horse before turning and heading to her room. Ariel knew the passages well and managed to get to her room without anyone seeing her; she didn't want to be fussed over for her current state. She would also have to wait to see Lord Elrond until she was at least presentable.

Making quick work of preparing a bath Ariel climbed into the warm water slowly; hissing as some of her wounds stung. None were serious or life-threatening; in fact all of them were superficially wounds. Almost all of the blood was from the Orcs she had found near the border of Imladris.

It had been almost fifty years since she had been home; in that time she had travelled Middle-Earth and done odd jobs here and there trying to make herself useful.

Ariel sighed happily as the warm water soothed her aching muscles and washed the dirt and grime from her hair. She was not beautiful in an Elvish way; which made perfect sense considering she was no Elf.

Ariel had dark brown hair that reached the centre of her back and was almost always up in a braid; this made it easier to do everyday jobs and meant Ariel didn't have to worry about it falling in her face constantly. Her tanned skin came from long hours in the sun; she had never been the kind of girl who wanted to be as pale as an Elf maid. Her eyes were her fathers. Deep, chocolate brown eyes that appeared to stare into the very soul of whomever they looked at.

But her body was not without it's scars; in fact she had quite a few scars. But she did not wish to dwell on that so when her mind began to wonder she climbed out of the bath.

Drying herself off Ariel walked to her wardrobe and pulled out one of her dresses. It wasn't much; a simple dark red dress that could almost pass off as brown depending on a persons opinion. Ariel felt most comfortable in this specific dress because it was the only one she had that did not have flowing sleeves; she would never know how women could find the appeal in such a dress. Tying her hair in a braid Ariel sighed before leaving her room; she had to tell Lord Elrond of the Orcs trailing closer to his Kingdom.

Ariel wondered aimlessly for quite some time until she heard two familiar voices conversing in the library. Smiling to herself she quickly and quietly opened the door; as she snuck in she hid in the shadowed area of the library and waited.

Unfortunately Lord Elrond had Elvish hearing as his advantage and it wasn't long before he was turning to her alcove with stern eyes, " _whoever you are it is impolite to eavesdrop. Come out from the shadow._ " Ariel stepped from the small alcove and watched as the stern expression left Lord Elrond's face to be replaced with a wide smile.

He approached her slowly; as if he was afraid she would disappear if he were to move too quickly. When he was close enough he pulled her into a hug, " _many years has it been since I last laid eyes on you Eruraviel._ "

Ariel didn't reply; she merely tightened her arms around him as she sighed. She had not known much about her father except that he had been slain in battle when she was very young. Lord Elrond had always been the closest person she had to a father and she loved him dearly. " _Time has only made you more beautiful my child,_ " he whispered to her in Elvish and Ariel couldn't stop the blush that worked it's way onto her face at the compliment.

" _And do I get the same welcome my dear?_ " Ariel's head turned so fast that she was surprised it didn't fall off. She smiled widely at Gandalf as she let go of Lord Elrond and wrapped her arms around the wizard. " _We have been worried about you Ariel; what have you been doing all these long years?_ "

They spoke of what Ariel had been doing over the last five decades and when she had told them everything her face became solemn, " _my Lord this morning I discovered an Orc pack very close to our borders and I fear that something in Rivendell has drawn them near._ "

Ariel watched as Lord Elrond and Gandalf shared a look; both their faces becoming more and more serious as the minutes passed. Gandalf was the one to speak as he looked to Ariel; she had never seen him look so troubled, " _the One Ring is in Imladris._ "

Ariel froze at the mention of the cursed object; she had heard many tales about its treachery, " _how did such an evil come into the hands of the Elves?_ "

She watched closely as Lord Elrond rubbed the bridge of his nose; something he did when he was frustrated or troubled. " _It was brought here by a Hobbit; Frodo Baggins of the Shire. You arrived just in time my dear; for in less than an hour we are to hold a council to decide its fate._ "

" _There is only one fate for that damn ring. It must be destroyed my Lord; any who say otherwise are foolish,_ " Ariel said as she began to pace before she paused. With a raise eyebrow she turned back to the two men, " _a Hobbit brought the ring to Rivendell?_ "

" _I'm afraid he did not have another choice; the Nine track him. Even now dark forces try to reach the Ring so they may return it to it's master,_ " Gandalf replied as he sat down heavily in a nearby chair.

Ariel looked to Gandalf before making her way over to him and kneeling before him. Grabbing his hands in hers she looked into his eyes and spoke with a quiet determination, " _we will win this war Mithrandir. The darkness will always be chased away by the sun; you told me that whenever I would fear going to sleep. Those words hold true; if we remain hopeful than we will survive this._ " Ariel felt Gandalf squeeze her hands as he smiled at her softly; she returned it with one of her own before Lord Elrond spoke.

" _Eruraviel I think it would be most helpful for you to attend this council. You know where to go my dear; we begin shortly._ "

Ariel stood before bowing to Lord Elrond, " _of course; it would be an honour to attend such an important council._ " When both men returned her bow she took her leave. Though she was scared Ariel had never felt more determination in her entire life. The Ring would be destroyed even if she had to personally take it into the fiery depths of Mount Doom herself.

Once again Ariel found herself wondering aimlessly around the halls; her mind was replaying her conversation with Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Not paying any attention to her surroundings she was soon knocked to the ground. " _Watch where you are going will you?! Can't even walk without being knocked over by some moron!_ " Looking up she met the confused eyes of a blonde haired man.

As he held his hand out - not in the mood for being stubborn - Ariel grudgingly accepted and was soon pulled from the ground, "I apologise my lady, I had been deep in thought and was not watching where I was going."

Ariel gave him a polite smile; after all she couldn't really be rude when she had been doing the exact same thing, "no harm done. I too was in a world of my own."

The man smiled brightly at her as he bowed, "Boromir; son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

Ariel bowed her head in respect as she looked at the man. Of course he would be the son of a Steward; he did carry himself with pride. He was only slightly taller than her but Ariel knew she was taller than most women.

"Eruraviel, daughter of Lord Elrond," she replied. When Boromir looked at her ears with a look of confusion Ariel laughed, "I'm adopted." He merely nodded as he looked over her shoulder, "are you looking for something Lord Boromir?"

When he looked down he smiled gently at her once more, "I am almost late for a very important meeting."

Ariel nodded her head as she turned to look behind her, "you are here for the council Lord Elrond has summoned. I have also been asked to attend; would you like me to escort you?"

His eyes seemed to bounce from her to the hall before he held out his arm to her, "I would be honoured my Lady."

They walked in comfortable silence as they made their way to the courtyard where the council would be held. Once there Boromir walked Ariel over to an empty chair before bowing and going to his men. Ariel smiled gently at the man's behaviour; if he kept that up they were going to be great friends.

Ariel was on one side of Lord Elrond; from her spot she could barely see, or be seen for that matter. Pouting to herself she sat back and waited for the council to start. She paid no attention to the rest of the guests, nor did she hear Lord Elrond make his opening speech. She looked up in time to see a dark, curly haired half-ling place an object on the stone table. She stiffened at the sight of the ring and drew further into her chair.

She was so focused on avoiding looking at the ring that she almost jumped out of her chair when Gandalf's loud booming voice began to chant in Black Speech. When he was finished and his eyes met hers she glared at him; he knew her well enough to know how much she hated that foul tongue.

"Never has the language of our enemies been uttered within these walls," came Lord Elrond's stern voice and Ariel found herself nodding her head in agreement. Imladris was a gentle place, a safe haven.

"I do not seek to apologise Lord Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor will be heard once more." Shortly after Gandalf sat back in his chair Boromir stood from his; by the way Lord Elrond and Gandalf glared at him Ariel figured he wished to use the Ring. She knew that the Ring would be trying to speak to everyone; trying to get them to listen to her poisonous words and return her to her master.

"You cannot wield it! No one can! The Ring only answers to Sauron." Ariel's heart leapt at the familiar voice and she smiled softly. It had been many long years since she had heard that voice and it was a voice she had missed greatly.

"And what would a ranger know of this?" asked Boromir and Ariel rolled her eyes, 'why did men always have to complicate things?'

Somewhere off to her right a softer voice spoke out; a voice that obviously belonged to an Elf, "this is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

To say Ariel was surprised would of been the understatement of the century. She was surprised that Aragorn would tell someone so much of his history, not many knew of who he truly was.

"This is Isildur's heir?" asked Boromir as he looked to where Ariel could only guess Aragorn was seated.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the Elf spoke up once more and Ariel smiled at the loyalty that could be heard in his voice. Though she was smiling Ariel couldn't stop herself from shaking her head; it was no secret to her how much Aragorn hated that title.

"Sit down, Legolas" came Aragorn's deep voice and Ariel wished she could see him.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir started as he turned back to his seat and sat down, "Gondor needs no king."

As the council continued Ariel looked at Boromir with sad eyes, leaning over her chair slightly she whispered to him, "is that what you truly believe Lord Boromir? Not out of want for the throne but from your heart?"

He looked at her with blank eyes before they softened and he shook his head, "I do not know what I truly believe in any more my Lady."

Ariel nodded gently before sitting back in her chair and letting her mind wander. She could feel the Ring's pull but she knew there was nothing it could offer her that she would take from it. But she knew other's would try; not all their intentions would be evil but the Ring was never the answer, not even for the most noble of causes.

Arguing reached her ears and she looked up with a sigh when she saw everyone fighting. It was so typical for pride to cause races to collide. But it wasn't the arguing that kept her attention. No; her attention became drawn to the Hobbit who now stood. "I will take it!" he said as he approached the group of arguing men, "I will take it!" This got the attention of all and Ariel watched as they turned to the half-ling just as he spoke again, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Although I do not know the way."

Her heart sank at the innocence in his voice; he reminded her of a child. She watched as Gandalf offered to journey with Frodo. Than as Aragorn kneeled beside the Hobbit her heart stopped, "whether by life or death I can help you I will... You have my sword."

Everything froze as his words rung in her head. He was going to Mordor. To Mount Doom; a journey that would surely cost the lives of many. Without thinking she rose from her chair; making her presence known to all those in the room that had yet to see her. Lord Elrond had already announced the Fellowship but she would hear none of it, "better make that ten companions my Lord. For I will travel with the Ring bearer to assist however I may."

No one spoke. Many were gaping at her; most were just looking at her curiously. "Very well, Eruraviel. If you are absolutely certain." Ariel gave him a firm nod as she stood beside Boromir who gave her a comforting smile.

When Lord Elrond called an end to the meeting the fellowship stayed behind. It was barely even a minute before Ariel was tackled in a bone crushing hug. "Aragorn can't breathe!" Aragorn released her as his hands drifted to her cheeks.

"Ariel, it cannot be truly you. For years you vanished, not a word of whether you were alive or not!"

Ariel smiled gently as she looked into the familiar blue eyes, eyes she had missed on her travels, "I am sorry if I worried you brother. I merely wished to travel. I did not plan to be gone so long and I was kept rather busy."

A cough from behind them caught the sibling's attention. Ariel smiled at the Fellowship's confused faces and bowed her head slightly, "hello; my name is Ariel, daughter of Arathorn and twin sister of Aragorn. Although I am commonly called Eruraviel." The men bowed one at a time; all except Boromir who had a sad look on his face before he turned and walked away.

* * *

 **Mirima - Meaning "Free" in Elvish.**

 **Eruraviel - Meaning "Royal Maiden" in Elvish - Elvish translation for Ariel which means "Lioness of God".**


	2. A Brief History in the Garden

**Author's note: I try my best to make sure there are no mistakes but occasionally one or two might slip passed my notice. I apologise to anyone this may bother and ask you to bare with it as I have done my best.**

* * *

Ariel had been running through the halls for close to an hour trying to find Boromir. She knew not revealing her true identity had hurt him but she was just so use to hiding it that it had become second nature to her.

She saw someone moving in the gardens and recognised Boromir's blonde hair. Running out to the gardens she followed him to a fountain and walked over to the bench where he sat. "I never meant to deceive you Boromir. For my entire life I have had to keep my identity secret and it was second nature to reply how I did."

When Boromir did not speak Ariel sighed, "many, many years ago there was a little girl. She couldn't remember her father and her mother constantly grieved for her dead husband. So controlled by grief she was that the Elven Lord of the kingdom they had sought refuge in became a sort of father to the girl and her brother. Eruraviel was the name he gave her and it was the only name she grew to know."

When she took in a deep breath she turned her head to see Boromir looking at her intently, "so when she came of the age twenty and was told she was a descendant of Isildur she was angry. Though she remained in her home she felt her anger grow each day at what had been hidden from her. So she placed her anger into training; learning to use any weapon she could lift. When she was told her brother was a future king she had to watch as a fear consumed him."

Her hands squeezed tightly into fists as her eyes began to mist, "for everyone knows that Isildur's weakness cost the lives of so many and her brother was afraid that very weakness was present in him and no matter what she did to console him he would not listen. So one day when she could not take her anger and her brother's fear no longer she packed up and she ran."

Ariel looked at Boromir as a single tear fell from her eyes, his hand raised to wipe away the stray tear and she smiled sadly. "I left him Boromir, when he needed me most I left him. Always did I think to just turn around but I couldn't do it; I couldn't face him." Tears fell freely from her eyes as she leaned into Boromir. He stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his tunic.

Boromir felt his heart constrict as Ariel cried into his shoulder. He knew what it was like to have heavy burden's laid on his shoulders. Boromir loved his brother Faramir more than anything in the world and it both angered and saddened him to see his father treating his brother like he meant nothing.

He was always aware of the pedestal his father had placed him on; always doting on him as if he were an only child. Boromir had watched sadly as Faramir was constantly placed in his shadow and his father practically forgot about him.

As he stroked Ariel's soft brown hair he felt like they had bonded in this moment; they could relate to each other. He had never been truly mad at her for not telling him who she was; had he been in her position he too would of lied.

When her crying died down and her breathing evened out Boromir looked at Ariel to find her sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. He smiled gently at the woman as he shifted so he could pick her up.

Boromir had to suppress a chuckle when Ariel sighed happily in her sleep and curled into his chest. In this moment - with her cradled in his arms - she represented pure innocence. She smiled in her sleep; her hand fisting in his tunic. He walked silently through the garden and into the Last Homely House. He was half way down the hall when he stopped; he had no clue where her rooms were located. He was positive she wouldn't be in the guest quarters as she had already mentioned she was raised here.

Sighing quietly he adjusted her so she was closer to his chest; this made it easier to walk around with her whilst he found someone who could point him in the right direction. He hadn't had to wait long for he soon found Gandalf and Lord Elrond. Both men turned to him and Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow when he saw Ariel laying peacefully in his arms. Gandalf merely smiled as they approached the Gondorian man. "I'm sorry if I am interrupting but I do not know where her quarters are located," Boromir said as he once again adjusted Ariel who merely cuddled closer.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf walked Boromir to Ariel's quarters and watched as the man placed her gently on her bed; taking great care to make sure her shoes were removed and she was covered by the blanket.

When Boromir exited the room he bowed to the two men, "thank you for showing me the way." Lord Elrond merely bowed back before he took his leave; wishing both men a 'goodnight'.

Gandalf on the other-hand smiled gently at Boromir; even though he had not been pleased with the man's actions at the council he knew why he had done them. Even as he tried to ignore it the Ring called to Gandalf; tempting him with the power to save Middle-Earth so Frodo would not have to suffer the burden of the Ring.

"How is it you managed to get her to sleep? She rarely falls asleep around strangers," Gandalf asked as he walked beside Boromir as they made their way to the guest quarters.

"She was telling me about when she found out who she was and when she ran away. She started crying and by the time she stopped she was asleep."

Boromir turned to Gandalf who had stopped walking to stare at him with wide eyes, "she told you that?"

The shock in Gandalf's voice was slightly unnerving to Boromir, "yes. She told me in the Gardens." Gandalf merely nodded as they continued to walk. This time in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.


	3. All is Forgiven

**Author's note: I am planning on posting two chapters a day as this story is most complete. Chapter's will be posted in the afternoons. Thank you.**

* * *

Ariel woke up with a loud gasp; a cold sweat caused some of her hair to cling to her face. She had seen everything she feared. Sauron had managed to get his claws on the Ring and began to rage war on Middle-Earth.

He had started with the Shire; she had seen the bodies of Hobbits covering the ground; their eyes wide and fearful. Than the Elves - even beautiful in death - were next to face Sauron's wraith. She had seen Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen reaching for each other even in death; a father trying to protect his child. Flashes of Rohan and then Gondor were next. But the part that had woken her; the part that had chilled her to her core was the deaths of the Fellowship.

She saw Sam frozen; his skin was blue and his eyes were lifeless, no more joy to be held in them. Then she saw Merry and Pippin; both had been run through with Morgul blades. But as Ariel saw them they merely looked to be asleep; for this she took some small comfort.

Frodo had been strangled; the chain he had worn the Ring on had become the noose that ended his life. Gandalf had been bound to a wall; his lifeless body was battered and bruised. She had quickly averted her eyes; unable to look upon the man she had considered a Grandfather.

She could not find Legolas in the mass of bodies but she had found his arms still clinging desperately to his bow. The next two bodies were the hardest for her to look upon. Boromir lay before a sword; arrows sticking from his chest. On the sword had been the head of Aragorn; staring at her with horror filled eyes.

Ariel shook her head; trying desperately to forget what she had seen. But no matter how hard she tried all she could see was death and destruction.

Grunting angrily that she would get no more sleep that night she got out of her bed. Mentally she thanked Boromir; not often was it that she fell asleep around others and she knew he did not have to be kind enough to place her in bed.

With bare feet she stepped out of her room and made her way to the gardens. She sighed up at the moon and let her thoughts wonder to happier times. Times when her and Aragorn would chase each other through these very gardens.

She smiled as she remembered every moment spent with Aragorn; as twins there were many. There was a time when they could not be parted; even having to sleep in the same bed. But times had changed; she had left him and would not blame him if he hated her.

Her head snapped up when she heard a nearby bush rustling; she laughed quietly when Sam came stumbling from the bush with red cheeks. "Now what could possibly have you awake at such an hour?" she asked the blushing Hobbit as she patted the spot beside her on the grass.

Sam sat down heavily beside her and they both looked at the stars for a moment, "this quest worries me. Mister Frodo is a dear friend and I want to help; but what happens when even I give up?"

Ariel's brown eyes turned to Sam; his eyes were sad as he looked up at the stars. Placing a hand on his shoulder she smiled gently when he looked at her, "when you ever feel like giving up Sam, look to your memories of home. The goodness of the Shire and the Hobbits. Remember there is good in this world Sam, and it is worth fighting for."

Sam stared at her for a moment, processing what she had said before his own smile made an appearance, "I will remember that Lady Ariel. Even after this war is done; I will forever remember that."

Sam had gone off to bed and Ariel was left in the gardens to think. She prayed that the Fellowship would be protected; that they would all come home safely. But in her heart she knew that even if they survived they would never be the same again.

Closing her eyes Ariel began to hum softly; it was the tune to a lullaby her mother had sung to her. Her humming stopped when she felt a familiar presence, "why do you linger in the shadows Aragorn?"

Aragorn stepped out from the trees and walked over to her; sitting where Sam had sat earlier. They were both quiet for what felt like forever before Aragorn turned to her with sad eyes, "why did you leave Ariel? When I needed you most you just left."

Ariel knew this conversation had been coming but instead of feeling sad like she thought she would she felt anger course through her. She stood up quickly - Aragorn following her - and began to pace, "when you needed me most? Aragorn how can you be so selfish! I was always there! Telling you that you were not Isildur; begging you to see that his fate was not your own. But you locked me out! You locked me out when I needed you too!"

Ariel threw her hands into the air in her frustration, "of all the selfi..." Ariel stopped and turned around as she heard her brother laugh.

"Ariel I forgave you long before now; I understood why you left. Was I sad that you did? Of course. Did I blame you? Never. You're my sister; I love you." Ariel glared at her brother before slapping him on the back of the head, "hey what was that for?!"

"That was for making me think you were upset with me!" Ariel huffed before she wrapped her arms around her brother, "this is because I love you too Aragorn," she whispered into his neck.

When they pulled away they laid down on the soft grass as they looked up at the stairs, "Aragorn you know I would of understood had you decided not to forgive me," Ariel said softly as she looked to her brother.

Aragorn's blue eyes met her brown ones as he smiled gently, "when your sister shows up after thinking her dead for fifty years you do not hold a grudge."

They shared a laugh as they both looked back to the sky. That night - for the first time since they were children - Aragorn and Ariel fell asleep side by side.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping siblings they were being watched by two figures who were hiding in the trees. With smirks on both their faces they gazed down at the woman, " _she can't get away from us this time,_ " one whispered as the other gave him a firm nod. They were patient; they had waited for five decades to get her back and they could wait for the perfect time to exact their revenge.

The two figures quickly left the garden; plotting their revenge on the unaware Ariel.


	4. Training Sessions and the Journey Begins

**Author's note: I will be posting four chapters today. I hope you enjoy reading them xx**

* * *

Ariel had woken before the sun had even reached the trees. Turning over she giggled lightly at the stupid expression Aragorn wore on his face during sleep. Shaking his shoulder's gently she waited for him to wake up. She huffed to herself when he slapped her hand away and turned around to face the other direction.

Ariel stood and walked to the well that she knew wasn't too far off; after fetching a bucket of water she walked back to the small clearing where her and her brother had slept the night previous. "Aragorn wake up," she said gently, " this is your final warning." When all she got was a groan Ariel raised an eyebrow, "okay than but I did warn you."

Aragorn yelled out as the cold water soaked him. Ariel stood back with a smirk on her face and the bucket resting lazily in her hands as she watched her brother splutter and cough, "good morning sunshine," she said cheerily. When Aragorn turned to her with a glare Ariel took a step back, "no Aragorn I tried to wake you nicely."

But Aragorn was not listening to her. Instead he jumped from his spot on the ground and ran at his sister. Ariel gasped and threw the bucket at her brother; using his small distraction as a way to get a head start. The siblings ran through hall after hall and Ariel's laugh could be heard clearly as she took turn after turn.

Ariel knew exactly where to go and ran straight into the hall where they were serving breakfast to the guests. Spotting Lord Elrond she ran to him and sat down in the spare chair beside him that was reserved for her, " _good morning_."

Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow at her flustered appearance before a soaked Aragorn ran into the room. Managing to keep the smile off his face he addressed the would-be king, "Aragorn what happened?"

"He fell in the stream; you know how clumsy he can be sometimes," Ariel said sweetly from her spot beside Lord Elrond. She kept the smirk at bay when Aragorn sent her a glare before walking out of the hall to get changed.

" _Eruraviel that is no way to wake your brother_ ," Lord Elrond said to her softly; finally letting the smile grace his face.

" _If he had woken the first two times this would of been avoided. It was either that or we would not have seen him until the sun was high and the sky's were much more clear."_

When Lord Elrond shook his head Ariel sent him a dazzling smile before eating the rest of her breakfast in silence. When she was done she stood from the table and bowed to Lord Elrond, "I think I will go change for the day."

"There will be training this morning so please wear something suitable," Lord Elrond urged before he once again smiled as Ariel placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I always do," she said to him before she went to go change.

* * *

Ariel and Aragorn raced to the training fields, their laughs could be heard ringing through the trees and many of the Elves smiled as they passed them. Ariel was only a few seconds in front of Aragorn when they skidded to a halt in front of an amused Fellowship.

The Hobbits were staring wide eyed for they had not seen this side of Aragorn; they only knew the serious 'Strider' who led them out of Bree.

Legolas, Gandalf and Lord Elrond smiled at the wide grin on Aragorn's face. They all know of how much he had missed his twin sister and having her back was like a blessing from the Valar.

Gimli watched amused; the two sibling reminding him of stories he had heard of the Durin Princes, Fili and Kili.

Boromir on the other hand watched the smile on Ariel's face. She seemed to shine brighter than the sun as she laughed beside her panting brother; he was happy that Aragorn had forgiven his sister. He did not know what would of become of her had he not.

Ariel clapped Aragorn on the back as she turned to the Fellowship, "who am I fighting first?" There were a few chuckles before Legolas stepped forward; Ariel smiled to the blonde haired Elf as she braided her hair. She had chosen a pair of skin tight leather pants that she had gotten from a Dwarf merchant; they were tough and had lasted her well over the years. She also wore a white off-shoulder tunic and a black over-bust corset. Her black boots had been ones she found in her wardrobe and had been in a lot better condition than the ones she had worn when she had come home.

"Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm. It will be an honour to duel with you," Legolas' eyes widened and Ariel laughed. At the question in his eyes she smirked, "did you honestly think I would of travelled all these years without learning as much as I could about the people living in Middle-Earth?" Ariel watched as he smiled at her and walked over to the duelling ring.

She pulled out the Elven blades she kept on her at all times; she had always preferred twin blades. Swinging them in her hands she looked to Legolas who also had his blades in hand, " _do not go easy on me princeling. I certainly won't go easy on you._ "

With that said Ariel brought her blade down with her full strength only to have it meet one of Legolas'. As he tried to swipe at her with his other blade she moved back. Back and forth they danced, mesmerising everyone who watched. Every time Legolas would strike Ariel would block and so on so forth.

It had been half an hour when Legolas and Ariel had disarmed each other. Ariel watched as Legolas looked to the Fellowship with unsure eyes and she took her chance. Running at him she did a handstand; wrapping her legs around his head she twisted her body so that she easily brought him to the ground.

Cold steel halted whatever Legolas was going to do next as Ariel pressed a small dagger to his neck gently. He looked up to her with awe filled eyes as she spoke, "you dropped your guard. Had I been an Orc you would be dead."

Ariel stood up and offered Legolas her hand; when he was back on his feet she walked back over to a smirking Aragorn, "I see you have picked up a few new skills whilst you were away." Ariel smiled brightly as everyone partnered up and began to train.

The Fellowship trained well into the day; only stopping for lunch much to the disappointment of Merry and Pippin. Ariel watched each of the Hobbits train and had noticed how Sam seemed to hesitate a lot when it came to duelling. She made a promise to herself that she would talk to him about that latter that night.

She watched Boromir and Aragorn duel and she was fascinated by how similar they were. Both held themselves with pride and both fought valiantly; neither wanting to give in before the other.

Eventually dinner rolled around and as no one was willing to put a stop to the boys duel so Ariel walked forward. "Dinner is ready so you both can stop now," Ariel glared when neither of them seemed to be listening to her. "HEY!" she yelled and smirked as the two men jumped, "unless you wish to starve dinner is being served," with that said Ariel walked away.

* * *

The Fellowship trained hard over the following two weeks and on the fifteenth morning it was time for them to set out. Ariel had been giving Sam private lessons just before they were to go to bed. She had become very affectionate towards the blonde Hobbit and wanted to make sure he could keep himself safe.

They all stood at the gate of Rivendell, each doing their own little things to occupy themselves before they were to leave. Ariel watched as Aragorn and Arwen kept glancing at one another; Arwen had come to her the night before telling her of the request Aragorn had made. As much as she hated to interfere Ariel told Arwen that the decision was hers to make and to follow her heart no matter who it hurt in the process.

A gentle hand on her shoulder had her smiling at Lord Elrond as she embraced him. " _I will miss you._ "

Lord Elrond smiled sadly at the woman he had come to love as a daughter, " _fifty years it has taken me to get you back and now, after only two weeks you must leave once more_." Ariel could find no words to console him so she pulled him into one last embrace.

She stood beside Sam as Lord Elrond wished the Fellowship farewell. With all the goodbyes said the Fellowship set out; none knowing when their journey would end or if they would ever return from it.


	5. Faith in him and Crebain!

Ariel walked beside her brother as she watched each of the Fellowship do whatever it was they wished to do. Ariel could see Frodo and Sam deep in conversation; her trained ears picked up snippets about Rosie and the Shire. She smiled as she looked to Merry and Pippin who were pushing and shoving each other as they argued over something she couldn't quite make out.

When her eyes turned to Gimli and Legolas she rolled her eyes at the glares the two men were sending each other. She believed the feud between the races was stupid; there was a lot the Elves could learn from the Dwarves and the Dwarves could learn many things from the Elves as well if only they would put their differences aside.

When Ariel's eyes fell on Gandalf she caught his gaze and gave him a lazy smile as she sent him a small wave. She could see him quirk his lips; his version of a smile whenever he was tired.

It was Boromir her eyes fell on next and she watched as the man looked hungrily at Frodo. Her eyes became sad as the Ring once again called to the Gondorian man. She knew Boromir merely wished to protect his people; she could understand his reasoning. After all Gondor was a part of her as well even if she tried to deny it.

" _Why are your eyes so sad Ariel?_ "Aragorn's voice broke Ariel from her thoughts with a jump and she slapped her brother on the arm when her laughed at her.

" _Will you never learn not to do that?! I hate it when you do that!_ " she huffed as she sent him a playful glare.

" _If you had not been amongst the clouds you would not have been startled_ ," Aragorn replied with a light chuckle. " _Now what saddens those eyes sister?_ "he urged.

Ariel let out a sigh as she looked from Boromir to her brother, " _I just worry for our companions Aragorn_."

Aragorn had seen where his sisters eyes had drifted to and he stiffened slightly, " _Ariel I want you to be careful around Boromir; the Ring has already begun to corrupt him within the few weeks since leaving Rivendell_."

Ariel's stern eyes met her brothers as she stopped walking. Aragorn motioned for Gandalf to keep the company walking when the wizard looked back to them. " _Why must you have so little faith in him? You barely know him Aragorn and yet you would judge him based on his actions at the council and the way he looks at Frodo?!_ "

" _He does not look at Frodo with such a hunger Ariel; he looks at the Ring with that growing need. I know you have seen it_ ," Aragorn said gently and watched as his sister looked away.

Ariel had indeed seen Boromir's longing glances at the ring and she knew that the heart of men were easily corrupted by the cursed object. But as she looked at Boromir - who was no longer walking alone - laughing with Merry and Pippin she straightened herself and faced Aragorn once more, " _I will not believe he is gone until he truly is. He will not always long for the ring Aragorn; I have seen him when Frodo is not present and he is a good and honest man_."

Aragorn watched his sister carefully before he sighed heavily and dropped his hand - which had made it's way to her shoulder - " _do you speak from your head or your heart sister?_ "

Ariel's eyes widened as she took a step back, " _I know not what you think Aragorn; Boromir and I are only friends._ " Ariel turned and walked away but she did not miss the small 'for now' that left her brothers lips.

Ariel walked up beside Boromir and sent him a smile when he glanced to her. They walked in silence until Ariel could take it no longer, "do you have any siblings Boromir?"

Boromir saw the genuine curiosity in her eyes and smiled; he was not aware he could feel such happiness at a single person wishing to know about his family. "I have a younger brother; his name is Faramir. We are close; after my mother died we grew closer. I love him more than anything in this world."

Ariel smiled; she had known since she met Boromir that he was a good man and hearing him speak of his brother only further confirmed it. Her smiled dropped quickly when she thought of the conversation she had just had with her brother. "I am sorry to hear about your mother passing," Ariel whispered as she shook her head of her straying thoughts and looked up to Boromir only to find him watching her intensely.

She looked down when she felt warm skin rub against her hand and smiled gently as she entwined her fingers with Boromir's; squeezing his hand in comfort neither aware of the curious looks Aragorn would send them. Ariel and Boromir spent the rest of the day with Boromir telling Ariel all about his little brother.

Two more weeks passed and Boromir and Ariel found themselves talking more and more each day. The were almost inseparable except when Ariel would spend time with her brother; reminiscing of past memories spent together as well as what they had gotten up to over the years that they had been separated. With each day that Boromir spent in the company of Ariel the other members of the Fellowship noticed how he would stare at the Ring less often.

It was one particular day when Gandalf had them resting on a large group of rocks not far from the Misty Mountains that Ariel decided she wanted to broach the subject of Arwen. Sitting beside her brother Ariel watched as Boromir taught Merry and Pippin how to use a sword, "Aragorn why did you ask your beloved to sail to the Undying Lands?"

Aragorn's head snapped towards his sister and he had never seen Ariel so serious, "she would have given up her immortality for me Ariel; what more was I to do?"

He watched as her cheeks coloured slightly; the only outward sign that she was angry, "you do not get to chose for her Aragorn! You should never have told her to sail; if she wished for a mortal life than so be it! Who are you to tell her she cannot love you when I know how deeply you love her?! Can't you see Aragorn? You have found what mama always spoke about; true love!" Aragorn watched as Ariel stood up and walked over to Gimli; his thoughts were now plagued by his sisters words. But it was too late; what was done could not be undone.

Ariel sat beside Gimli and the Dwarf smiled at the young woman, "it is sad one as young as yourself must face war lassie."

Ariel smiled in amusement, "Master Gimli I am eighty-seven years old." She laughed when his eyes widened and could just see his cheeks colour slightly, "Balin had that very reaction when I told him my age less than a decade ago."

Her words got Gimli's attention very quickly as he almost broke his next turning to look at her, "you know Balin lassie?"

"Aye; I met him when I stumbled upon the entrance of Moria. He was very kind; allowed me to stay for several months until I was ready to leave. He even taught me Khuzdul." Ariel did not think it was possible for Gimli's eyes to get any wider and she smiled, " **I was very honoured to learn the sacred language of the Dwarves from such a brave and honourable soul such as Balin**." Gimli smiled as Ariel bowed to him before walking off to stand by Legolas.

"I did not know your language skills were so vast," he said quietly and Ariel smirked to herself as she looked to the skies where Legolas had trained his own gaze.

"When someone lives as long as me you want to learn as much as you can; you should ask Gimli to teach you some of his language," she said casually. Ariel didn't need to look to know that Legolas probably had a disgusted look on his face and the small scoff told her that he thought her idea ridiculous.

Ariel saw something in the distances and turned to Legolas, "what do you see?"

"What is that?" came Sam's voice and Ariel turned to her little Hobbit before she jumped off the rock she had perched herself on and approached him.

"Tis' nothing but a whisp of a cloud," replied Gimli as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It is moving fast; and against the wind," said Boromir as he too looked to the sky. Ariel placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed gently.

Legolas suddenly jumped down from the rock he had been sitting on and yelled, "CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!" Aragorn and Ariel shared a look before they were both yelling for everyone to hide.

Ariel rushed around the camp to help the Hobbits find hiding places before she was pushed between two rocks. Her breath caught in her throat when she came chest to chest with Boromir. His arm was wrapped around her waist as he held her close and looked to the sky. Ariel watched the birds fly over them before sagging in relief as they flew off.

Ariel could feel eyes on her and looked up to see Boromir looking down at her before he raised a hand to her face and brushed aside a stray piece of hair that had fallen from her braid. Ariel's eyes never left his before she heard her brother calling her name. Pushing away from Boromir Ariel managed to keep the blush from her face as she walked out to see her brother looking around frantically, "I am fine Aragorn."

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief when his sister was in his sights. Ariel on the other hand was trying to slow her rapidly beating heart and quiet the blood roaring away in her ears. It was decided that they would take the path up the mountain and Ariel groaned; she hated the snow.


	6. Moria: Part One

High above the mountain they climbed; Ariel grumbling behind Aragorn about freezing snow and stupid birds. Aragorn managed a small smile as his sister uttered enough curses to make a Dwarf blush. Ariel on the other hand couldn't even manage a small quirk of the lips; she was cold and tired. It had been three days since she had last slept; her dreams from Rivendell haunted her whenever she closed her eyes. The only difference as the days grew longer was that Boromir and Aragorn's deaths would change with each dream; becoming worse than the last time she had seen them.

A yell from up ahead had her looking forward to see Aragorn catch Frodo; she sighed in relief as she saw the Hobbit unharmed. Her relief was short lived when he started to frantically search the snow, "I have lost the Ring!"

Up ahead Ariel could see the slight shimmer of the Ring; she made her way to it but stopped when Boromir picked it up out of the snow. "It is strange that we must suffer so much for such a little object," he said to no one in particular as Ariel watched him looking at the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said firmly but his voice did not seem to phase the Gondorian man.

Ariel placed a small hand on Boromir's shoulder, "Boromir please give the Ring back to Frodo."

Boromir looked down into the sad eyes of Ariel and the hum of the Ring slowly died down. Her brown eyes held so much trust in him that he did not wish to disappoint her, "very well," he said as he handed Frodo back the Ring without his eyes leaving Ariel, "I care not." He gave Ariel a small smile before he turned around and continued walking.

Ariel released the breath she had been holding and looked to her brother. When she saw his hand resting on the hilt of his sword she looked to him with wide eyes, "would you have killed him Aragorn?"

"If I have to I will; but please know I hope that moment never comes Ariel," Aragorn said gently as he took his sisters hand and squeezed gently. Ariel gifted him with a soft smile before she turned to walk with Sam.

Up ahead of her Boromir was confused; he did not know how Ariel could break through the haze the Ring induced so easily. Before he had too much time to think of it a sudden shift in the weather had everyone incapable of proper thought. Boromir stayed close to Merry and Pippin; keeping them as warm as he possibly could. When Legolas' voice reached his ears; speaking of a foul voice he pulled the Hobbit's closer to him. He had grown very fond of them; they were like sons to him and he wanted to make sure they stayed safe.

Ariel stood with her arm wrapped around Sam as she helped him through the ever thickening snow. "It's Saruman!" she heard Gandalf shout as he climbed out of the snow and made his way to the edge of the cliff-side where he began chanting. Ariel looked to Boromir to see his eyes already on her; he was holding Merry and Pippin close to him and she sent him a soft smile as his concerned eyes looked her over.

As Gandalf continued to chant there was suddenly a large bolt of lighting that hit the side of the mountain. Ariel saw the snow falling and turned so that she was shielding Sam with her body. She could see fear in his eyes before everything went dark.

Boromir got his bearings and dug him, Merry and Pippin out of the snow. Looking around he saw everyone had managed to get free of the snow except two, Sam and Ariel. "Sam!" called Frodo as Aragorn called for his sister.

When a small hand broke through the snow Aragorn ran over and helped Sam pull himself from the snow, "Sam where is Ariel?!" he asked and Boromir could see the panic in the Rangers eyes.

Sam didn't answer; instead he turned on the spot and started digging at the snow as he shouted for Ariel. Boromir rushed over to help him as Aragorn joined them both. When they found her Boromir's heart stopped; she lay pale in the snow. Her lips had already started to turn blue and there was a small amount of blood on the snow near the back of her head.

"When the snow fell she covered me. There were a few rocks and one must of hit her," Sam's voice barely registered to the two men as they removed their cloaks. Boromir watched as Aragorn wrapped his sister in them before he turned to Gandalf.

"We need to get off the mountain. This cold will be the death of Ariel and the Hobbits." Even as he said it Boromir was trying to help Aragorn bring colour back to Ariel's skin.

"We will let the Ring bearer decide," was Gandalf's reply as he looked to Frodo.

The young Hobbit looked around; seeing the state of his friends and companions, especially the state of Ariel. She had spoken to him often on the journey; giving him advice and helping him when he doubted himself. It saddened him to see her looking so weak when she was one of the strongest of their fellowship. But he could still not make up his mind, 'just go with your gut Frodo; chances are it will lead you on the right path.' As Ariel's words rung in his head he looked up to Gandalf, "we go through the mines.

He could see the fear flash through Gandalf's eyes followed by a sense of morbid acceptance, "so be it."

* * *

Ariel groaned as she turned only to come into contact with a firm body. She jumped up and regretted it instantly as the world began to spin and she lost her balance. Warm hands wrapped around her waist and helped steady her as Ariel looked around only to panic when she saw nothing. She started struggling against the body she was pressed to as she started to feel like she couldn't breath.

"Ariel calm down," came the gentle voice of Aragorn as he stepped up to his sister who was still trying to free herself from Boromir's grip. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and could easily make out the panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sam as he stepped forward only to stop when Aragorn raised a hand.

"Boromir pass her to me," he said gently and when his sister was in his arms he pulled them both to the floor. Running a hand down her back he placed another on her cheek, "Ariel calm down; the darkness cannot hurt you." Aragorn continued to rub soothing circles into his sister's back as he whispered words to her until her breathing started to get under control and she relaxed against him.

"Where are we?" she asked in a small voice as her eyes started to adjust to the darkness. Ariel did not leave her brother's embrace as her heart began to slow down.

"We are in Moria," came Gandalf's voice as he kneeled beside the siblings.

"Where are the Dwarves?" she asked as she looked to Gimli. When he did not reply Ariel felt fear strike her heart, "Gimli where are they?!" she demanded. As his eyes met hers she felt her heart crumble, "how?" was all she could ask as her eyes began to mist with tears she refused to shed.

"Orcs," Gimli replied with a voice rough with emotion as Ariel buried her head into Aragorn's chest.

"Ariel what was wrong?" asked Sam as he finally approached his friend.

"I am scared of the dark," Ariel replied as she felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"How can that be lass? You said you lived in Moria for several months," Gimli asked.

"Balin always kept the Mines well lit; any part of the Mine that could not be lit was an area I avoided. But I am fine now; I promise," she said gently as she stood from her place on the ground before helping her brother up, " _thank you_ ," she whispered to him.

" _Like old times_ ," he smiled.

Aragorn barely had time to get his bearings before Ariel threw her arms around him, "I thought I had lost you on that damn mountain." Aragorn held her closely; he knew how much she worried for him, he worried for her equally as much.

Aragorn looked over his sister's shoulder and studied Boromir. The concern he had seen in the Gondorian's eyes had been as clear as day. Aragorn could see that there was a bond much stronger than friendship; even if neither of them could see it.

He watched as Ariel pulled away and gave him back his cloak. As she walked over to Boromir Aragorn watched as he refused the cloak; telling her to keep it until she was warmer. He did not miss the small smiles they shared or the fact that his sister clung to the cloak as if it were a precious gift. He did however miss Gandalf telling them that he had found the way and once more they set off.


	7. Moria: Part Two

As they walked further and further into the mines Ariel felt a sense of foreboding; she had always loved Moria but something dark now lived within it's walls. Subconsciously she moved closer to Boromir and Aragorn; her eyes searching every crack and crevice of the dark stone.

She watched as shadows seemed to follow them; the darkness playing tricks on the eyes. When Gimli cried out Ariel practically jumped out of her skin before she saw where he ran to and her heart froze.

Before anyone could say anything Ariel had rushed after Gimli. Ariel knelt before the tomb beside the sobbing Dwarf; whilst her eyes became glazed she did not shed a tear. Rubbing soothing circles into Gimli's back Ariel said a silent Dwarfish prayer; barely listening to Gandalf as he read from a dusty book.

She did however look up when there was a sudden clanging sound. "Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in there and rid us of your stupidity!"

Ariel stood from her spot on the ground and walked over to Pippin before sending a small glare at Gandalf, "that was uncalled for. Do you not find it suspicious that the body was at the edge of the well? It was placed there Gandalf; do not be so harsh on Pippin." She placed her hand gently on Pippin's shoulder and gave him a small smile; hiding the fear she really felt.

Her back stiffened when she heard the sound of drums and approaching footsteps. Ariel pulled the Hobbits behind her as she drew her twin blades. Unlike Aragorn, Ariel had always preferred Elvish weapons over most others; they were light and easy to handle.

She watched as Boromir rushed to the door; she let out a small, almost inaudible squeak when an arrow landed close to his head. Aragorn rushed to the door and helped Boromir close it; Boromir leaned heavily on the door, "they have a Cave Troll."

Ariel watched with cold eyes as the men barricaded the door. The Hobbits were slightly startled by the change in her behaviour; it was almost like she was a different person. Long gone was the gentle smile and the carefree laugh; before them stood a hardened warrior - cold and calculating - planning for any possible attack scenario.

Boromir also saw her and he became entranced by this new side to Ariel. She stood straighter - her eyes scanning the room - never leaving her spot in front of the Hobbits. He watched as even the sound of the door breaking didn't so much as make her flinch. "Focus!" came the voice of Aragorn and Boromir shook his head before turning to the door with his sword raised.

As the door broke and the Orcs rushed in Ariel did not move. She could hear the Hobbits breathing becoming ragged but she only focused on the approaching Orcs. As one neared her she raised her hand quicker than one would think possible for a human woman and sliced it's head clean off it's shoulders.

Like a switch in her mind had been turned on Ariel charged at the multiple Orcs trying to get to the Hobbits. Sam watched for a moment as she fought half a dozen Orcs as if they were standing still. He was startled when she suddenly pulled a dagger from her boot and turned to throw it at him. It flew past his ear and he heard a grunt before a body hit the floor.

His eyes widened when he saw the Orc that had tried to sneak up behind him dead on the floor and gathered his strength to begin to fight. He kept a close eyes on Frodo as he fought through the Orcs; remembering everything Ariel had taught to him Sam tried his best to keep his friend safe.

Ariel kicked an Orc in the head before driving her blade into another's chest. She scanned the area and felt her heart jump when she saw an Orc approaching an unconscious Boromir and she reached for another dagger.

As she saw the Orc raise its sword to deliver a killing blow she threw her dagger at it; the dagger embedded itself in the disgusting creatures head before it fell to the ground. Before she continued to the next Orc she saw Boromir give her a small smile as he gave her a nod.

Her split second distraction was enough for an Orc to sneak up on her and stab her in the thigh. Hissing loudly she turned to face the smiling Orc with her fiercest glare; its smile dropped at the look on her face moments before Ariel removed the dagger from her thigh and brought it down on the Orcs head.

A loud crash brought her attention to the Cave Troll which had thrown her brother into a nearby wall, "ARAGORN!" she screamed as she rushed through the Orcs.

She stood protectively over her brother as the Troll approached; her sword raised and her shoulders squared. The Troll suddenly became distracted and she saw it throw a spear at something behind it. She cried out when she saw Frodo and her anger grew as she charged at the Troll.

She watched as Merry and Pippin bravely jumped on the Troll and started stabbing it with their small blades. She on the other hand went for its ankles; bringing it to its knees with a roar as Legolas shot an arrow through its mouth - killing it.

Ariel turned back to where her brother was now waking and watched as he approached Frodo's body. She watched as Frodo suddenly sat up gasping and Ariel had never felt so relieved in all her life.

Walking away from the group she gathered her daggers from the corpses and scrunched her nose up in disgust at the black blood staining them. She looked down at her leg and was relieved when no one could see the wound; now was not the time for them to worry about such things.

Her head snapped up at the sound of approaching feet and she placed her weapons back where they belonged before running back to the Fellowship. Gandalf led them through passages and into a giant hall before they were surrounded. Gathering the Hobbits behind her Ariel watched as Boromir took their unguarded side, occasionally glancing at her.

She hissed when a sudden pain made it's way up her already injured leg and she glared down at the goblin that had bitten her. With her good leg she kicked it back into the crowd; knocking over a few more when it landed.

Suddenly a loud roar rang out through Moria and Ariel watched nervously as the goblins and Orcs fled. It was not a good sign when something scared them; not a good sign at all. She looked to a nearby passage and her eyes widened as an orange glow could be seen.

"What is this new delivery?" asked Boromir and Ariel could feel the room heating up as another roar was heard.

"A Balrog," replied Gandalf.

Ariel took a step back with wide eyes, "impossible," she whispered. But she did not doubt Gandalf no matter how much she wished him to be wrong.

"This foe is beyond any of you, FLY!" With that said they were running down staircase upon staircase.

When they came to a gap in the stairs she watched as Legolas jumped; followed by Gandalf. Sam was tossed over next and then Boromir jumped with Merry and Pippin. The gap became a little wider before Gimli too jumped over. "Not the beard!" he shouted as Legolas tried to prevent him from falling over the edge and Ariel couldn't help the small smile.

She looked at Aragorn and shook her head whilst pointing to Frodo, "him first. He is more important than any of us!" Aragorn sighed as he nodded to his sister before the both grabbed Frodo and tossed him across the gap and into Boromir's waiting arms.

Ariel gasped as the rocks beneath her feet crumbled and she began to fall. Aragorn quickly grabbed his sister by the waist and pulled her back as they moved further back up the stairs. The gap was now much too large for either of them to jump and Ariel looked to see the concerned eyes of Boromir staring at her.

She wobbled slightly as a large rock fell behind them; breaking the stairs and leaving them on a small, tipsy column. "Lean forward," Aragorn said to Ariel and she looked at him like he was completely crazy, "trust me."

She sighed and leaned forwards as she looked to him once more, "if we die I'm going to kill you!" She saw him crack a smile before they were being thrown forward. Ariel landed in Boromir's waiting arms as Aragorn was caught by Legolas.

With no time to stop they continued to run. When they crossed the bridge Ariel smiled; they were almost out. She stopped when she heard Gandalf yelling and turned to find him still on the bridge. "Gandalf what are you doing?!" she yelled as the older man ignored her.

"You shall not pass!" he shouted and Ariel watched helplessly as Gandalf faced off with the Balrog. "YOU. SHALL NOT. PASS!" Gandalf yelled as he brought his staff down on the bridge. When it did nothing the Balrog huffed before taking a step forward only to fall as the bridge collapsed beneath its feat.

Ariel watched as Gandalf turned around with a tired smile before his eyes grew wide as he was dragged over the edge by the Balrog's whip; only just managing to hold onto the edge. "NO!" came the voices of Frodo and Ariel as both ran forward.

Boromir had only just managed to grab Frodo but was not quick enough to grab Ariel as she ducked under his arm. "GANDALF!" she screamed before strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her back.

Ariel struggled with everything she had to free herself from the arms so that she could get to the wizard. But as Gandalf's eyes met hers she knew she could not help him now. A stray tear fell from her eyes as Gandalf looked to them, "fly you fools!" Ariel screamed and her struggling increased as Gandalf's grip slackened and he fell. She didn't notice the arrow's zipping passed her head as she tried desperately to get back to the bridge.

When light hit her face and the warm arms left her Ariel turned her glare onto Aragorn who had been the one to hold her back. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

Aragorn looked at his sister sternly but sadly; even as children she had been close to Gandalf - following the wizard around like a second shadow. "Gandalf was beyond help; you would of died had your tried to save him," his voice was calm as he stared at his red faced sister.

"I DON'T CARE!" Ariel yelled.

Aragorn sent her a fierce glare. "BUT I DO!" he shouted as he approached where she had sat. "What would I have done had you died?! You are the only family I have left?! We are meant to look after each other and I will not let you sacrifice your life; no matter who it is for!" His eyes softened as he placed his hands on his sisters cheeks, "I love you Ariel. Until my dying breath I will love you. Ariel we are in this together and I will always try to protect you."

Ariel looked at her brother through blurred eyes as she nodded; her trembling arms reaching out to hug him. The only tear she would shed would be the one that had escaped in Moria as she had looked into Gandalf's eyes. She would not grieve; not when there was a war to be fought.

When Aragorn stood Ariel blinked her eyes of the unshed tears as her brother spoke, "Legolas get them up." Ariel did not hear the replies of the other as Sam came to stand in front of her. Her heart broke at the lost expression on the Hobbit's face and she opened her arms to him.

Sam rushed forwards and wrapped his small arms around her neck as Ariel shushed him gently; fighting back her own emotions as she comforted her friend. When he pulled away from her she sent him a sad smile, "we must keep going Sam; for Gandalf and for all of Middle-Earth." Sam gave her a nod and offered her a hand; she took it gratefully as she stood. She felt a slight tingling in her leg but thought nothing of it as they began to run again; heading to the forest of Lorien.


	8. Lorien

As they walked through the forest Ariel could sense the presence of others. Looking to the trees she saw the silhouette of Elves running through the branches. Smiling to herself she kept her eyes forward.

At her spot from the back of the group she could hear Gimli talking to the Hobbits, "stay close young Hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. And Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..."

As Gimli spoke Ariel veered off to the side; leaving the group as she walked silently through the trees. She watched as Frodo froze and looked around frantically. Her eyes never left the Fellowship as she continued through the trees unnoticed. "Well! Here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Ariel had to try desperately to hold back her laugh as Gimli stopped when two arrows were aimed at his head. The Fellowship was now surrounded by elves and Ariel watched as the leader came forward, "the Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Ariel removed her sword and stepped behind the leader as she raised the blade to his throat, "well well Haldir. Was it not you who told me to always be on my guard? And yet a human woman can sneak up on you and your men?" she whispered in his ear.

She smiled as Haldir relaxed and turned to her with a smile, " _Ariel, it has been a long time since we last saw you in the forests of Lorien_." She smiled gently as she pulled her old friend into a hug.

They walked through Lorien until they arrived at a large tree. Ariel smiled at the awed faces of her companions; for it had been her very reaction when she had first laid her eyes on such a beautiful place. Her eyes drifted to Frodo and saw that he was looking sadly at his feet. Walking over to him she kneeled in front of the small Hobbit; hiding the wince as pain ran up her injured leg. "Frodo you were not at fault for what happened in Moria," she said softly. When Frodo didn't answer she sighed, "Frodo if you try to bare the burdens of the world you will only ever know misery. Grieve for Gandalf but do not blame yourself."

Ariel stood as they continued on. As they reached a podium high up in the trees Ariel started to relax more and more. She watched in silence as the company marvelled at the beauty that was Lady Galadriel. Her heart grew heavy as they spoke of Gandalf and Ariel barely felt the burning sensation in her leg.

When Lady Galadriel bid them a goodnight Ariel had barely managed one step before she fell to the ground with a pain filled yell. Her eyesight began to blur and the last thing she saw was Boromir and Aragorn's worried faces before she was consumed by darkness.

Aragorn had rushed to his sister the moment she had fallen; his worried eyes scanning her but not being able to find any injuries. Light footsteps went unheard before Lady Galadriel kneeled before Ariel; her eyes concerned and motherly.

"She has been stabbed by a poisoned blade," she whispered as she touched Ariel's thigh and felt warm liquid hit her fingers. Pulling the woman to her Lady Galadriel stood and walked from the room; not focusing on the Fellowship following shortly behind.

When they reached the healing halls Galadriel placed Ariel on a bed before ushering the Fellowship from the room, "I must remove her attire. When I am finished and she is decent I will come for you."

Before anyone could reply she walked back into the room; leaving an anxious group of men by the door.

Boromir sat down heavily beside Aragorn, "why did she not tell us she was injured?"

Aragorn looked up startled as if seeing the man for the first time. He shook his head as he sighed, "she has always been this way. Even as a child she feared to tell anyone of the injuries she would get while training because she did not want to appear weak."

Boromir looked from the door to Aragorn and to the door again before he spoke, "she could never be weak. Stronger than any maiden or man that I have met she is; but she must realise that even the strong must ask for help."

Everyone was silent until Haldir approached the healing halls, "I heard Ariel is sick. What ails her?" his eyes searched every face as he waited for an answer.

Boromir stood and looked at the blonde elf as he barely managed to conceal a glare. "She was stabbed with a poisoned blade," he said through gritted teeth. The Fellowship looked at him curiously but he just turned and looked off into the trees.

Haldir sighed to himself, "it seems she will never enter these woods without being gravely injured."

This one statement had Aragorn jumping to his feet, "what do you mean? When was she here last and why was she injured?"

Haldir's eyes widened as he took a step back and shook his head, "it is not my story to tell." Before another word could be uttered the Elf turned and left, leaving a furious Aragorn and Boromir and six curious men.

It seemed like hours when Lady Galdariel emerged from the healing halls; her face emotionless. Everyone rushed forward and she halted them, "she is well but she is sleeping. Only two may enter at one time." With that said she walked off.

Aragorn was first through the door followed shortly by Boromir. Laying on the bed looking pale but healthy was Ariel. She had been dressed in a low back nightgown and when she shifted to her side both men had to swallow their gasps.

Aragorn felt his eyes grow moist as he looked upon the deep scars that littered his sisters back. The white ridges stood clearly against her tanned skin and were long and jaggered. As he approached her bed his eyes did not stray from her scars. He felt his heart grow heavy when he realised her had failed at protecting her.

Aragorn looked up as Boromir gently stroked his sisters cheek; concern still evident in his eyes though he seemed more relaxed now that he could see her. He did not miss the way his sister leaned into Boromir's touch; even in sleep he could see she was drawn to him. Inwardly he smiled; out of the both of them his sister had always been the one who wanted to fall in love and have a family.

When their mother had told them stories of soul mates and true love Aragorn had simply laughed them off; that is until he met Arwen. Ariel on the other hand would practically sit at the edge of her seat; eyes wide and a large smile on her face as their mother spoke of love.

But for all her desires to be loved Ariel never pursued a relationship; many times had men and elves alike asked to court her but she had politely turned each one away. Aragorn had asked her one day why she did it and her words still rung clearly in his mind almost sixty years later.

" _The love I seek Aragorn is the kind you can't fight or say no to. You are drawn to each other; seeking each other out even in dreams. I want a love that is effortless; that I don't have to think too hard about. All these men ask and yet it is so easy to say no; so easy to tell them that I do not wish to be courted. Many women settle Aragorn but I don't want to settle. I want to live, and love, and be loved in return. The man I love will be the man I fight beside, the man I die beside and the man who will hold the key to my most precious gift; my heart_."

Aragorn sighed as he looked to Boromir and his sister once more. Did either of them realise what was so obvious to him?

They had left Ariel shortly before dark; she had yet to wake up but Lady Galadriel had assured them that she would awaken by morning. Aragorn and Boromir walked in comfortable silence before he finally spoke, "what are your intention for my sister?"

Boromir stopped and stared with wide eyes at the Ranger before he sighed, "we are merely friends. Ariel is dear to me I will not lie and I have thought of a relationship with her..." as Boromir trailed off Aragorn turned to him.

"But?" he urged.

Boromir glared, "but what? What do you wish to hear? You think I would fall in love with her? Why? For what reason do these thoughts cross your mind Ranger? She is a friend; nothing more." With that said Boromir turned and walked off, leaving a stunned Aragorn.

When Frodo could be seen off in the trees Aragorn sighed; that damn Ring was doing more harm amongst their company. As he walked off Aragorn failed to see the tear-filled brown eyes of his sister before she ran off into the forest.


	9. Meeting Thalion

**This chapter is short but it was just a sweet filler. I wanted a little bit more interaction with Ariel and Haldir.**

Ariel sat high up in a tree on the borders of Lorien; her eye were red but no tears fell as she stared aimlessly across the dark forest. She did not hate Boromir; she found that no matter how hard she tried to hate him she just couldn't.

Instead she hated herself; all her life she had kept a tight lid on the box protecting her heart - never letting it be broken. On her travels she had watched many couples in love but she had also seen many heart broken people. She cursed herself for ever wondering what heart break felt like; now that her chest was consumed with a stabbing pain she wished she had stayed oblivious.

Her thoughts trailed to Boromir and even in her sorrow she smiled. His laugh and his smile were contagious and she had often found herself staring at him as he laughed with Merry and Pippin. In her minds eyes she could picture him as a father; him smiling as their children ran and tackled him in a hug.

Her smile dropped as the images vanished. They would never have children. They were merely friends. Ariel had never hated that word so much in her entire life.

A warm hand on her shoulder had her jumping and almost falling out of the tree, " _it is not often that you are distracted enough for one to sneak up on you my friend._ " When Ariel continued to look at the forest without a reply and soon enough she felt a hand under her chin. Haldir looked into her brown eyes and sighed before wrapping his arms around her.

When Ariel had first come to Lorien Haldir had been cold towards her; which was to be expected when dealing with a stranger. He had found it suspicious that she seemed to so easily win over the people she met. As the year progressed Haldir began to see what the others did; it helped that Ariel was stubborn and had taken an immediate interest in him when he had fired an arrow at a spot near her head. They formed a friendship that only grew while Ariel lived in Lorien.

For five years Haldir was her rock and they depended on each other when one felt lost. It was in that time that Ariel had introduced Haldir to his Soul mate and he could never thank her enough. When Ariel had met the woman she had immediately introduced the two. They had been married for eight years and Haldir had never been more happier.

" _What saddens those lovely eyes; for they have lost the twinkle the once held._ "

Ariel looked down and shook her head, " _I wish to let my sorrows stay hidden my friend. Let us talk of happier things._ " Haldir simply nodded his head as they conversed through the night.

When dawn approached he looked to his friend and smiled as an idea came to mind, " _come see Miriel. I am sure she would love to see you again; she has missed you this past decade._ "

He watched as a light returned to Ariel's eyes as she smiled and nodded. Ariel beat Haldir down the tree and he still marvelled at her speed. Ariel always had possessed Elf like qualities and he laughed as she practically dragged him through the woods.

When they reached a small house Haldir hid Ariel behind him as he opened the door, " _PAPA!_ "

Ariel's eyes widened at the sound of the small boy and she barely managed to keep herself behind Haldir as she heard a familiar voice, " _Haldir, my love, who is with you?_ "

Ariel smiled at the voice of her old friend and stepped out from behind the March-Warden. She watched as Miriel's eyes widened before she rushed at Ariel, pulling her into a tight hug.

When the women pulled away a small hand tugged at Ariel's dress. Looking down she came face to face with a little boy who looked just like Haldir, " _who are you?_ "

Ariel smiled as she leaned down so that their faces were even, " _my name is Ariel. What is yours, small one?_ "

The little boy straighten up; puffing his chest proudly, " _I am Thalion. Are you Aunt Ariel, that mama and papa told me about?_ "

Ariel barely even blinked as she nodded her head at the small boy, a bright smile on her face. Moments later Thalion jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. They spent the whole day talking. Miriel; after seeing the discomfort in Ariel's eyes at having her scars visible had grabbed one of her dresses. Ariel had thanked her before going to change.

When it was time for her to leave Thalion clung to her, " _I do not want you to leave; can you not stay here? Mama and Papa won't mind; you can share my room, it's big enough!_ "

Ariel kneeled before the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, " _I must go for now, but I promise I will come back when I can and I will not leave without saying goodbye okay?_ "

Thalion still looked reluctant and Ariel kneeled before the small boy, " _if it is okay with your parent's you and I can spend the afternoon together tomorrow okay?_ "

She watched as he looked to his parents; when they gave him a nod his eyes brightened. Ariel smiled at him as she kissed him gently on the forehead before she stood once more, " _thank you for having me here for the day my friends. I wish you a good night and I will see you tomorrow._ " She bowed her head gently before leaving to find the Fellowship.


	10. Ariel's first visit to Lorien

When Ariel reached the clearing the Fellowship was to stay in whilst in Lorien she was almost tackled by Sam, "Ariel we could not find you anywhere! Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir are still out searching!"

Ariel looked down at the concerned face of her dear Hobbit and smiled, "I'm sorry if I worried you Sam; I simply needed to clear my mind. When I was doing so I ran into an old friend and he took me to see his wife and meet his son."

Sam nodded as he smiled gently and walked back over to the other Hobbits. As they sat there Merry and Pippin looked at the far away expression on Ariel's face; Merry looked at Pippin and they both smiled as they stood and went over to the woman.

Sitting on either side of her Pippin was the one to speak, "can you sing us a song Ariel?"

Ariel jumped when she heard Pippin's voice and she laughed, "what song would you like to hear?"

Pippin and Merry looked at each other before turning back to her, "anything will be fine Ariel." Frodo and Sam had moved closer to them and were also hoping Ariel would sing. Smiling softly Ariel thought about a song before she opened her mouth and began to sing:

 _ **I hear your voice on the wind**_

 _ **And I hear you call out my name**_

 _ **"Listen, my child," you say to me**_

 _ **"I am the voice of your history**_

 _ **Be not afraid, come follow me**_

 _ **Answer my call, and I'll set you free"**_

 _ **I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain**_

 _ **I am the voice of your hunger and pain**_

 _ **I am the voice that always is calling you**_

 _ **I am the voice, I will remain**_

 _ **I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone**_

 _ **The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow**_

 _ **Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long**_

 _ **I am the force that in springtime will grow**_

 _ **I am the voice of the past that will always be**_

 _ **Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields**_

 _ **I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace**_

 _ **Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal**_

 _ **I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain**_

 _ **I am the voice of your hunger and pain**_

 _ **I am the voice that always is calling you**_

 _ **I am the voice**_

 _ **I am the voice of the past that will always be**_

 _ **I am the voice of your hunger and pain**_

 _ **I am the voice of the future**_

 _ **I am the voice, I am the voice**_

 _ **I am the voice, I am the voice**_

She smiled to herself as she looked to the Hobbits who were also smiling, "that was very beautiful Ariel," said Sam. Merry, Pippin and Frodo nodded their head in agreement as Ariel blushed.

"My mother use to sing it to Aragorn and I when we were children," Ariel said gently before she heard a rustling. Looking to the tree line Ariel watched as the rest of their company walked into the clearing.

Aragorn walked over to her and picked her up; looking into her eyes he smiled as he hugged her, "I thought you had taken off again! Don't ever scare me like that again! You were meant to still be in the healing hall Ariel," he looked sternly at his sister and she smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I needed to clear my head."

Boromir stepped forward and when Ariel stepped back he paused, "why did you have to clear your head?"

Ariel groaned, "because for once my curiosity was not a good thing." Whilst most of the men looked at her in confusion Aragorn frowned. He instantly picked up on the bitter tone and knew she had heard his and Boromir's conversation the night previous.

Deciding to change the subject Aragorn sat down next to his sister, "while you were asleep Haldir said something that has had me curious." He felt Ariel stiffen beside him as he continued, "not to mention when we visited you after Lady Galadriel gave us permission you happened to turn in your sleep."

He watched as all the colour drained from her face and one of her hands went to her shoulder. Many emotions crossed her face before it became like stone, "I have no clue what you speak of." Aragorn knew his sister and he knew that she never kept secrets from him. When her shoulders sagged in defeat he knew he would get the answers he sought.

Ariel had sat there for a moment when Lady Galadriel's voice rang in her head, ' _I believe it is time to come clean my dear. You must let the past go._ ' Ariel sagged in defeat before she took in a deep breath.

"Seventeen years ago I came near the borders of Lorien. I had every intentions of avoiding the forest when a scream caught my attention..."

 _ **Flashback Begins...**_

 _Ariel's head snapped up as a woman's screams filled the air. The sound was coming from just over the hill and she sent Mirima into a gallop as she preyed she wouldn't see what she knew would be there._

 _Her heart launched into her throat when she found the man with a sword in his chest. The woman laying near him had suffered a similar fate as her lifeless eyes faced the man._

 _Another scream had her head snapping up towards an overturned wagon. Orcs were grabbing at something hidden under the wagon and when Ariel saw the small boy being dragged out she didn't even think as she leapt into action._

 _She was out numbered; ten large Orcs surrounded her. The one holding the small child barely had enough time to growl as Ariel sliced it's head off._

 _As the Orcs looked at the body of their comrade Ariel had just enough time to get the boy onto Mirima. "Ride fast and do not stop until you reach Lorien," she told her companion in Elvish. She looked at the frightened boy and gave his hand a squeeze, "hold on tightly."_

 _As Mirima rushed off into the distance Ariel cried out when two Orcs grabbed her roughly and shoved her to her knees. They held her there as their leader circled her with cruel eyes, "letting the boy go was not a wise move."_

 _As he spoke Ariel's eyes became cold; she knew what fate that poor boy would of faced and she would gladly trade places with him._

 _As he stopped in front of her he put his foul hand under her chin and roughly drew her face towards his, "that deserves a lashing I think." His cruel smile broke out but was quickly wiped off when Ariel spat at him. Growling he wiped the spit from his face and back handed her. Ariel didn't even gasp at the impact; she merely spat the blood at his feet._

 _He walked behind her and Ariel cringed as the knife cut open her tunic, exposing her back to the Orc. The first lashing had caught her by surprise and she had jumped but she refused to cry out. On the whip were blades so each strike cut deep into her skin._

 _As each strike hit she closed her eyes and pictured the boy safe._

 _Crack._

 _Crack._

 _Crack. Crack. Crack._

 _They came faster and faster and Ariel could feel the blood pouring from the wounds but she refused to yield to the likes of them; she refused to show weakness._

 _As she kneeled there she merely receded into her mind. That is until she heard the distinctive twang of an arrow being fired from a bow and the whipping suddenly stopped. When the Orc had been shot the two holding her had loosened their grips enough for Ariel to break free and grab her sword. She sliced both their heads off as arrows finished off the rest._

 _When all the Orcs were dead Ariel fell to her knees, her injuries finally catching up too her. Thankfully her tunic had not fallen and as the fair haired Elf approached her she smiled weakly, "the boy?"_

 _The Elf looked at her with worry as he wondered how to move her without causing any more damage, "he is with the Lady of Light." Upon hearing his words Ariel let out a breath before she allowed the darkness to consume her._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Ariel could practically feel her brothers anger and she placed a hand over his closed fists, "what happened has happened Aragorn, it cannot be undone. I do not regret what I did that day and I would have gladly accepted death to save the little boy once more."

Everyone was silent as they processed her words, each looking at her in a new light. Sam had always known she was strong and kind but now he knew the true extent of her kindness. For her to willing risk her life to save a stranger showed a heart of gold.

Legolas, Frodo, Merry and Pippin were just sitting there, staring slightly at the woman before them as they processed her story. Gimli felt proud to call her a companion and in that moment he knew he would gladly fight beside her for the rest of his life.

Aragorn was furious for what had happened to his sister but he could not help the pride he felt for what she had done. He knew he could not scold her for being reckless when he knew that had he been in her place he would of done the same thing.

Boromir felt his heart contract at what happened to her. He knew his words to Aragorn were not true; he knew his feelings for Ariel were so much stronger than that of a mere friend. But when they had spoken a cloud had crossed his mind and words fell from his mouth before he could really think on them.

He had realised during her story that Ariel had been talking about his conversation with Aragorn when she had earlier spoken of her curiosity. Guilt flooded his soul as he thought back to his words; he loved the woman sitting before him but he was now afraid to tell her.

Not just for fear of rejection but for fear of falling to the Ring and hurting her; he would do anything to stop that from happening. But he also knew the Ring had a firm grip on his mind and no matter how much he wished to rid himself of it; the need to protect his people kept him drawn to it.

"Well now you know; please don't treat me any different. The Lady Galadriel healed me but the scars remain and I may hide them but I will never regret them. I'm tired; goodnight." As she stood she leaned over to place a small kiss on Aragorn's forehead; repeating this with the Hobbits and to his shock and embarrassment, Gimli.

Ariel bowed to Legolas before turning and giving Boromir a tense nod. As Ariel walked off Boromir sighed in defeat before he too said goodnight and went to his tent.

That night as Ariel slept her dreams were plagued by memories of her past.


	11. A day with Thalion - Leaving Lorien

Ariel woke bright and early and smiled as she looked up to the familiar trees she had not seen in so long. It was the first night she had slept without nightmares and she knew it was because of Lady Galadriel. Ariel looked around at her companions as she stood from her sleeping place and stretched. Her eyes caught sight of something by her bed and Ariel's smiled at the change of clothes that had been left for her.

Changing into the riding pants and form fitting tunic Ariel re-braided her hair before stepping out of the clearing. She moved silently through the forests as she made her way to the look out where the Elven guard watched over Lorien. Ariel knew Haldir preferred morning shifts and smiled as she spotted her old friend standing stiffly as he peered over the forests.

" _Where is your partner Haldir?_ " Ariel asked as a way to make herself known.

" _His wife went into labour in the early hours and I did not wish to wake the others,_ " Haldir replied as he turned his head slightly in her direction. Ariel walked to him and peered over the tree line and into the direction they would journey on to get to Mount Doom. " _Ariel if I asked you to stay in Lorien and forgo this quest would you?_ "

Ariel placed a hand on his shoulder as her eyes stayed forward, " _you all ready know the answer to that question my friend. The fate of Middle-Earth is in the hands of the Fellowship and each one of us has our parts to play._ "

Haldir placed his hand over hers and squeezed lightly, " _I figured you would say that. As stubborn as a Dwarf you are Ariel._ "

A smile made its way to her face as their eyes met, " _you say that like it is a bad thing_."

Ariel stood watch with Haldir until the end of his shift just after the sun had rising over the trees. As they parted ways Ariel requested that Thalion be wearing clothes suitable for physical activity. Haldir did not question his dearest friend and sent her a nod as they said their goodbyes.

When Ariel returned to the clearing the Fellowship was just waking. Ariel saw her brother grumbling as he ran his fingers through his hair. Aragorn had never been a morning person and it made Ariel smirk to see him having to wake up early.

"Good morning everyone," she said happily as she made herself known amongst the Fellowship. Ariel was greeted with mumbled 'good mornings' from everyone except Sam and Legolas. Both men seemed to be up and ready for the day as they wore smiles and greeted her cheerily.

Ariel made her way over to her brother and fell into his lap heavily. When his blue eyes looked down to her she smiled brightly. Aragorn shook his head at his sisters behaviour, "what has you in such high spirits?"

"I slept wonderfully last night and today I will be taking my nephew out for the afternoon," she said happily.

Aragorn's eyes furrowed, "you do not have a nephew."

"It's a long story but I do Aragorn. He may not be related by blood but he is my nephew," Ariel replied before she sat up in his brothers lap and faced him, "come with me today. Thalion would love to meet you." When Aragorn nodded Ariel threw her arms around him in a hug.

Until lunch the Fellowship merely relaxed. Ariel saw Boromir hunched over a book a he scribbled furiously and as much as she wanted to see what he was doing Ariel kept her distance.

Lunch could not come sooner for Ariel as she dragged Aragorn from the clearing and led him to Haldir and Miriel's house. As she knocked on the beautifully crafted door Ariel held Aragorn's hand gently.

When Miriel opened the door she smiled brightly and ushered them in, " _Ariel am I finally meeting the famous Aragorn?_ "

As Miriel joked Ariel blushed; her blush soon faded as she slapped Aragorn - who wore a smug smile - on the arm. " _Miriel this is my twin brother Aragorn. Aragorn this is Miriel, one of my dearest friends and Haldir's wife_."

Ariel watched Aragorn and Miriel talk like old friends and before long Thalion had come running into the house with his toy sword in hand. When he saw Ariel he dropped the wooden blade and ran to her; jumping into her arms and laughing as she twirled him around.

Whilst perched on her hip Ariel introduced Thalion to Aragorn. When the five year old signalled for her to put him on the floor he stood in front of Aragorn with a studious stare, " _If you are Ariel's brother does that mean you are my uncle?_ "

Ariel smiled sweetly as Aragorn kneeled before the boy with a nod, " _I am honoured to have such a brave and strong nephew._ " Miriel and Ariel shared a smile as Thalion puffed his chest out before practically tackling Aragorn in a hug.

" _Are you ready to go Thalion?_ " Ariel asked as she looked to the small boy who gave her a bright smile and nodded his head. Ariel turned to Miriel, " _I promise to take good care of him_."

" _I know you will Ariel_ ," Miriel replied with a smile.

Ariel, Aragorn and Thalion left the house and Ariel led the three of them to the stables. Ariel had told Miriel of her intentions to take Thalion riding and the Elf maid had warned her to stay close to the border of Lorien. She knew the warning was not just to keep Thalion safe but also because Miriel did not like the idea of anyone getting hurt.

" _Thalion you will be riding with me; Aragorn will ride next to us_ ," Ariel said as she walked up to the two horses that had been prepared for them. Mounting the horse Ariel took Thalion as Aragorn passed him up to her and set him in front of her.

When Aragorn had mounted his horse Ariel ushered hers into a gallop as they sped out of the stables. When Thalion's laugh reached her ears she smiled; Ariel made sure both her arms formed a barrier so Thalion could not fall off as she urged the horse to go faster.

They rode for over an hour; playing a game of chase as Aragorn and Ariel tried to out wit each other. Thalion would laugh every time Aragorn almost fell off his horse when he leaned over too far trying to grab Ariel. He had never been outside of the forest and was enjoying himself immensely.

Ariel always kept her eyes on the trees and when a flash of light caught her eyes she smiled. " _Come you two; I have a surprise for you_ ," Ariel said as she led the horse back to the forest. When they reached the stables Ariel jumped from the horse and held her hands out to Thalion who jumped into her waiting arms.

Ariel waited for Aragorn before she lead them to a clearing where a small picnic had been set up. Silently Ariel thanked Miriel as she led a bouncing Thalion over to the middle of the clearing when the food had been laid out. They dug into the food happily as Thalion told Ariel and Aragorn many stories. Ariel couldn't help but think that Thalion would make a great writer with his imagination.

When the food was done they spoke well into the after noon. Aragorn had gone to get some more water and when he had returned he smiled as he found Ariel sleeping with Thalion curled into her side. It was the first time since she was a child that he had seen his sister fall asleep during the day and Aragorn silently left the clearing to go find Haldir.

He found the March-Warden with his wife and Aragorn bowed as he approached them. " _Where is Thalion and Ariel?_ "asked Miriel as she looked behind Aragorn.

" _They are sleeping in the clearing. Haldir I was hoping you could help me. You can take Thalion to his bed and I will carry Ariel back to our camp; she has not been sleeping well lately and I do not wish to wake her."_

Haldir nodded at him before both men walked back to the clearing with Miriel following closely behind them. She smiled as she spotted her son and her friend curled up together; Miriel could see Ariel as a mother and could not wait to meet any children she may have.

When Aragorn said goodbye to the couple he lifted his sister and carried her back to the clearing where they were staying. Shushing everyone gently he made his way over to his sisters bed and placed her down softly. He smiled when Ariel mumbled something he couldn't catch in her sleep before he turned over and was once again still. The sun was beginning to set as Aragorn covered his still sleeping sister with a blanket before he made his way over to the fire.

It was well after dark when Ariel woke up in a cold sweat. Her breathing was laboured as she looked around before her eyes fell on the fire where her brother was the only one up.

Ariel walked over to Aragorn and sat beside him her eyes staring into the dancing flames as they heated her cold skin. "Another nightmare?" Aragorn asked her quietly and Ariel nodded. "Do you wish to speak about it?" Ariel shook her head as she leaned her head on her brothers shoulder. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw a leather bound book in Aragorn's hand.

"What is that?" she asked as she pointed towards it.

"A book," Aragorn replied with a smile. He laughed quietly when Ariel slapped him lightly on the arm, "Boromir left it here when he went to bed. I am going to return it to him before we leave tomorrow."

"I can do it," she replied softly.

Aragorn looked down to his sister, "are you sure?"

Ariel gave him a nod, "I can't avoid him forever. What good is a Fellowship if it is divided?" Aragorn nodded his head as he handed the book over to Ariel and she placed it on her lap.

The twins sat in front of the fire for a few more minutes before Aragorn felt Ariel's head beginning to grow heavy on his shoulder, "are you ready to go back to bed?"

"I don't want to close my eyes Aragorn; I'm scared of what I might see," she replied in a small voice that made her seem so much more younger than she was.

Aragorn wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he stood them both up and led her over to her sleeping spot. He watched as she placed the leather book in her small bag that she kept many of her herbs in before he motioned for her to lay down. Aragorn laid down beside his sister and held her hand between the two of them, "when it becomes too much and you feel there is no way to escape I'll be here to chase the nightmares away Ariel. Now sleep sister; we continue our journey in the morning."

Aragorn smiled as his sisters eyes closed before he too succumbed to sleep. Both once again sleeping side by side as they did as children.

* * *

Ariel stood before Haldir as he draped a grey cloak over her shoulders. She was once again wearing leather riding pants and her usual tunic and over bust corset which had both been cleaned. Her eyes met Haldirs as his hand rested gently upon her shoulder and she smiled at her friend.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." As Celeborn spoke Ariel got lost in her memories of her goodbye with Thalion.

 _ **Flashback Begins**_

 _Ariel kneeled before the crying boy and placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "I do not want you to leave."_

 _Ariel smiled sadly at the small boy, "I must go for now but I promise I will come back when I can."_

 _Thalion still looked reluctant and Ariel reached behind her and unclasped her necklace before pulling it off. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Haldir's eyes widen slightly; Haldir knew she would never take the necklace off as it had been the last thing her mother had ever given her._

 _Holding her hand out to Thalion she placed the simple rose shaped jewel in his small hand, "this is very dear to me Thalion, as are you. I promise when my quest is done I will return to you. Please keep this safe for me?" She watched him nod his head before she stood and turned to leave._

 _Ariel was just at the door when Thalion was once again clinging to her leg, "I still don't want you to leave," he cried. She shushed him gently and waited for his shaking to stop before she lifted him and placed him on her hip._

 _She could see Miriel out of the corner of her eyes and could see the tears falling freely from her blue eyes; they had already said goodbye but this one was hardest because no one knew if Ariel would indeed come back._

 _As she looked at Thalion she gave him a brave smile; braver than she felt, "I will be back the moment my quest is done. That is my promise to you my little hero. Remember to keep this safe for me," Ariel pointed to the necklace in his hand. He nodded gently as Ariel kissed him on the forehead, "never do I break my promises Thalion; especially to those I love."_

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

Whilst what she said was true Ariel did not know if she would be able to keep her promise this time. Though she knew that she was going to try no matter what it took.

She watched as Lady Galadriel returned with Aragorn and had realised she had missed a lot and that Lady Galadriel was giving out gifts. When she reached Ariel she smiled softly at the woman before Ariel shook her head, "I need no gift my Lady. You have saved my life twice; that is gift enough."

Lady Galadriel smiled gently at the human woman who had managed to capture the hearts of many of her people, "my gift to you will be sent when it is needed most. When that time comes I hope it serves you well." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ariel's head before her voice rang in Ariel's mind, _'the Ring causes different reactions with each person it takes hold of. Do not let the words of your beloved keep you from him my dear. In this dark time we must look for even the smallest of happiness's. What better happiness is there than love?_ ' Ariel bowed her head as Lady Galadriel moved on; lost in thought she missed the longing glances Boromir sent her.

* * *

Ariel was sleeping soundly; her head rested in Aragorn's lap and her legs in the laps of Sam and Frodo. Aragorn smiled at his sister as she cuddled closer to him whilst mumbling nonsense in her sleep. When they were children she would constantly talk in her sleep, always saying the funniest of things.

He looked to the other boats and found Gimli and Legolas talking amongst themselves. He was happy they had managed to put the Dwarf/Elf feud behind them. He saw Merry and Pippin slowly moving up to speak to Frodo and Sam as their boats floated closer.

Aragorn looked up into the eyes of Boromir and saw his eyes flicker from him to Ariel and to the water, "she does not hold a grudge for long Boromir. She was merely hurt by your words, my sister had given you a rare gift."

When Boromir stared at him in confusion Aragorn smiled lightly, "she has given you her affections. Believe me while it does not sound like much it is more than she has given any man she has ever met. She is kind and caring to all but she will never show affection to those she does not deem worthy of it."

He watched as Boromir's eyes strayed back to his sister and then back out into the distance, "I wish to apologise to her but I do not know how." Before Aragorn could reply Boromir had paddled a little further out.

Sighing to himself Aragorn looked down once more at his sister only to see her smiling softly, 'of course she would be awake to hear that,' he thought as he held back a laugh and continued down the Anduin.


	12. Divided

Ariel felt someone gently shaking her and opened her eyes to see Legolas, "what's up Legs?"

He scowled at her for the nickname she had given him but soon chuckled as he spoke, "we are setting up camp for the night and I don't think the boat would be very comfortable to sleep in."

Ariel sat up and looked around; it was still light out and she saw everyone moving about, "actually you would be pleasantly surprised with how comfortable these boats are." With that said Ariel jumped from the boat and stretched, sighing when she heard all the little pops her back made. Looking up she saw Aragorn scrunching his face up at her, "what?"

Aragorn shook his head with a smile, "I always hated it when you did that; the sound is unnatural."

Ariel's laugh rang throughout the clearing and the Hobbits and Gimli smiled to see her in such high spirits, "I see that sleep has done you good lassie."

At Gimli's rough voice Ariel turned to him with a blinding smile, "since entering Lorien I have never slept so well since I was a teen."

As Ariel sat beside Sam his excited eyes met hers, "you missed a grand site Ariel. We passed the Argonath today; it was a truly wondrous site." Ariel smiled at Sam as his eyes lit up and he told her all she had missed. On her travels Ariel had seen the Argonath; it had taken her breath away and she was slightly disappointed that she had been asleep as they had passed it.

Gimli's gruff voice rung through her ears and she looked up in time to see him exclaim, "oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

Ariel saw Pippins scared faced and glared at Gimli, " **bite your tongue**."

He showed no sign of hearing her and continued, "festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eyes can see!"

Ariel stood and approached Pippin before placing a hand on his shoulder, "do not fear Pippin for you are brave and they are not as scary as they seem."

As Ariel looked around she noticed Frodo and Boromir were missing. As Aragorn and Legolas spoke Ariel ran in the direction their footprints led, thanking Haldir for teaching her basic tracking. When she found them Boromir had his back to her as he faced Frodo.

Ariel took a cautious step forward as she heard Boromir speak, "I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the Ring..." Ariel did not hear what Frodo said as he took a step back; she was completely focused on Boromir, "why do you recoil? I am no thief," Boromir said as he took a step towards Frodo who had now spotted Ariel.

"You are not yourself!" he shouted as he looked from Boromir to Ariel. Ariel ran to the two men as Boromir took another step towards Frodo.

Throwing herself in front of Frodo she looked at Boromir, "enough Boromir this is not you!" She watched as the fog lifted from his eyes for a split second only to come back stronger in the next; as he glared at her she took a step back, pushing Frodo behind her.

"Frodo run," Ariel whispered loud enough for only the Hobbit to hear. She could see his uncertainty out of the corner of her eyes and nudged him with her foot, "run! I will be fine." Frodo gave her a quick nod before he turned and ran as fast as he could.

Ariel barely had time to register Boromir moving before she was tackled to the ground and pinned beneath him, "you wench! How dare you stand between me and what is rightfully Gondor's!"

Ariel looked dead into the eyes of her friend as she glared, "that Ring has but one fate Boromir. It will burn in the fires of Mount Doom."

She could see pure rage in Boromir's eyes before he raised his hand; Ariel closed her eyes as she waited for the strike but it never came. When she chanced a look she saw Boromir looking at her with wide eyes before he scrambled away from her. He stood over her as he looked to her but not at her; he seemed to be thinking on what he was about to do as she saw him glance towards his hand.

Ariel stood on shaky legs before turning to offer words of comfort to Boromir; she knew he was not sound of mind and she did not blame him for what had almost happened. Before she could say anything she heard Merry and Pippin shouting before the roar of Uruk-Hai reached her ears and with one last look at Boromir she was running off.

Ariel ran into a clearing in time to see Merry and Pippin being surrounded by dozens of Uruk-Hai. Drawing her twin blades Ariel let out a single war cry before she charged into the group. Quick as lightning she sliced and slashed as Uruk-Hai dropped around her like flies. Out of the corner of her she sees Merry and Pippin attacking Uruk-Hai, 'my brave little half-lings,' she thought as she beheaded another Uruk-Hai.

She could see Boromir fighting several and then her eyes caught something by a tree. Her eyes widened as she saw the archer pointing his bow at Boromir, 'forgive me Aragorn,' she thought.

Boromir's eyes widened as he looked into round brown eyes. Sticking from Ariel's shoulder was a large black arrow; her pain filled cries filled his ear as another arrow hit her lower back. Boromir barely managed to move her in time before another arrow was rushing passed their heads.

As soon as Ariel saw that Boromir was unhurt her eyes hardened and she ran back to the Hobbits who were trying desperately to keep the Uruk-Hai at a distance.

Boromir was about to go to their aid as well before he saw the archer pointing his bow at Ariel once more with a sickening grin. Without thinking on it much Boromir tackled the foul creature to the ground. He threw a punch and was awarded with a satisfying crunching sound.

Unfortunately with it's large size Boromir was soon being thrown into a tree. Groaning as he tried to get to his feet Boromir was forced to watch helplessly as an Uruk-Hai snuck up behind Ariel and hit her over the head with the hilt of it's sword. He yelled out when she fell unconscious only to be scooped up and thrown over the shoulder of one of the beasts. Merry and Pippin tried to rush for her only to get caught themselves.

Boromir looked up to see the Uruk-Hai archer standing over him with its sword raised high. Before he could deliver a killing blow the Uruk-Hai was roughly tackled to the ground by Aragorn. Boromir stood on unsteady legs before rushing to help the Ranger; together they managed to behead the archer and everything that happened finally hit him.

As Boromir fell to his knees Aragorn rushed to him and began searching for any injuries. "They took the half-lings," whispered Boromir as Aragorn sighed with relief when no major wounds were found.

"Ariel can help me track their footsteps and we will find our friends." When Aragorn saw the pain filled eyes of Boromir his heart stopped. Thinking the worst Aragorn looked around for his sisters body.

"They have Ariel too." When Boromir saw Aragorn relax minutely he heaved a heavy sigh, "she is wounded greatly Aragorn. She threw herself in the path of two arrows meant for me. I do not know how long she will survive with the wounds untreated." Aragorn paled at the words he heard and he missed Legolas and Gimli approaching.

When they reached the shore of the Anduin they removed their packs from the boats. Aragorn watched as Boromir threw his broken horn into the river with an angry yell; it had been cloven in two during the fight but Aragorn knew the yell was for Ariel.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas pushed a boat towards the river but stopped when none of the others moved, "you mean not to follow them?"

Aragorn stood looking across the river where the other boat lay and sighed to himself, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Gimli grunted from his spot beside Legolas, "then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn shook his head and approached his companions; placing a hand on Legolas and Gimli's shoulders he spoke, "not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin and Ariel to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

Boromir placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder when the man's voice cracked at the mention of his sister, "we will get her back Aragorn. We will get them all back. I follow you to my dying breath. My brother; my captain; my king."

Aragorn looked into the eyes of Boromir and without the Ring present he could finally see what Ariel had seen all along. With the Ring gone he could see the man Ariel had so oftenly spoken of; the man she had fallen in love with and in that moment he swore he would get her back. Not only for him but for Boromir as well.


	13. Escape

Pippin and Merry looked worriedly over to Ariel. She was extremely pale and had not waken since she had been struck over the head. The arrow shafts had been broken and her wounds were poorly wrapped; the Hobbits worried for what may become of their friend.

They had been on the move for days; not resting because one of the Uruk-Hai had smelt men. Pippin had managed to rip his brook off and drop in on the ground in hopes that it would help Aragorn find them.

When they Uruk-Hai finally stopped they roughly dropped Merry, Pippin and Ariel before going off to build a fire. Merry and Pippin hurriedly crawled forward and looked worriedly at Ariel. Pippin almost shouted with joy when Ariel's eyes opened although they were slightly dazed, "Merry? Pippin?" They nodded their heads as she checked them over before smiling weakly, "so? Enjoying the trip?" The Hobbits stared at her for a moment, amazed that she could stay awake let alone crack a joke no matter how bad it was. "You guys need to get out of here; when they learn you don't have the Ring they will kill you."

Merry looked at her sternly, "they will kill you too if you stay here."

He saw her smirk and raise a weak eyebrow, "I'm not so easy to kill my dear Merry."

As they were distracted with talking they had missed the Orc sneaking up on Merry. When it grabbed him Merry shouted in surprise; though weak Ariel kicked at the foul creature, successfully knocking him away from her Hobbit. She watched in disgust as it approached her whilst it licked it's lips.

Her eyes widened when it suddenly fell to the ground with a spear sticking from it's back. Working fast and using what little energy she had left Ariel pulled the spear from its back and held it out to Merry, "quickly cut you ropes."

The Hobbit did as he was told, followed shortly by Pippin and then Ariel. Horses surrounded them and Ariel just managed to pull Pippin out of the path of a horses foot as men fought the Orcs and Uruk-Hai. "Run," she whispered as she pushed them in the direction of the forest; when they hesitated her eyes became stern, "now!" she ordered them. With one last look she watched as they ran into the forest.

Ariel looked around before she spotted a horse without a rider. She whistled gently and the horse approached her cautiously, "I mean no harm. Please I need aid and you must take me away from here."

She watched as the horse looked at her for a moment before kneeling in front of her and allowing her to drag her cloaked body onto it. She groaned as the arrows shifted and her vision blurred, "ride fast. Get me to the nearest village." With that said the horse ran off into the night; it's rider slipping in and out of consciousness until the darkness finally claimed her.

* * *

As morning broke four men could be seen running over the plains of Rohan. Aragorn stopped as his eyes looked to the sun and he felt his heart sadden, "a red sun."

Legolas gazed to the sun with sad eyes, "blood has been spilled this night."

Aragorn looked to Boromir who stared at the sun in horror before shaking his head and speaking quietly to himself, "I will not believe she is dead until I see her body." With that said the men continued on; running well into the day.

Before long Aragorn picked up the sound of horses approaching and gathered everyone by a group of rocks. As the horses rode passed Aragorn jumped from his spot and shouted to the horsemen, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?!"

At a signal from their leader the riders made a quick turn and headed towards the four companions; circling them. As they stopped they pointed their spears at them, "what business does an Elf, two men and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" asked the leader.

Before Aragorn could reply Gimli had stepped forward, "give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine."

Aragorn heard Boromir groan from his spot behind Legolas; his hand raising to the bridge of his nose.

The leader quickly jumped down from his horse and approached them as Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I would cut off your head - dwarf - if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Before anyone could blink Legolas had drawn his bow and had an arrow pointed at the man; he glared at the men as he kept his aim true, "you would die before your stroke fell."

As Aragorn lowered Legolas' bow both Boromir and Gimli shared a look of shock. Boromir knew well of the feud between the races and had never imagined an Elf to come to the aid of a Dwarf without hesitation.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin; Boromir, son of Denethor; and Legolas, from the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The four men watched as a sadness came over the mans face at the mention of the king, "Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin." As the man spoke the spears were withdrawn, "Saruman had poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning; he walks here and there they say - as an old man - hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Aragorn did not miss the look that the man threw at Legolas and stepped to his friends aid, "we are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken three of our friends captive."

As the man looked at them his eyes softened, "the Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

This caught both Gimli and Boromir's attention as both men stepped forward, "but there were two Hobbits, did you see two Hobbit's with them?"

Boromir was next to speak as he looked into the man eyes, "and a woman. They had taken a woman as well."

The man looked shocked upon hearing of the woman but was shaken from his thoughts as Aragorn spoke, "the Hobbits would be small, only children to your eyes. The woman would resemble me as she is my kin."

Aragorn's voice had grown desperate; he was worried for the Hobbits but his sister drew most of his concern because she was fatally injured. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Aragorn felt an icy chill run through his body as Gimli mutter to the word, "dead?"

Boromir looked to the smoke and felt his heart crumble at the thought of never seeing Ariel again. Never hearing her laugh or seeing her smile; never having a chance to tell her that he loved her and he was sorry. Never having the chance to yell at her for taking those damn arrows for him.

So lost in his thoughts he was that Boromir jumped when Aragorn held out his hand for Boromir to take the reins of one of the horses they had been given. They rode towards the burning pile and when they were close Aragorn and Boromir jumped from their horses and ran to the pile. As Gimli shifted through the rubble he came across a small belt, "it's one of their little belts."

Legolas bowed his head as he whispered and Elvish prayer. Aragorn's pain filled scream echoed through the field as he kicked a nearby helm and Boromir watched with absent eyes as Aragorn tracked the Hobbits into the forest after a moment searching the ground.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to see a puddle of blood where the Hobbits had laid. "She could not have survived such blood loss," murmured Gimli as he sighed heavily. He had grown very fond of the lass and it upset him greatly to think she had died.

Boromir looked at him and Gimli saw the dead look in his eyes. Gimli had known the man had feelings for the lass but he had not known the extent of them until now. With heavy hearts they walked into Fangorn; none speaking for no words could be spoke of their grief.


	14. Holding on

Morwen had managed to escape death after sending Eothain and Freda to Rohan to warn their king. She was now making her way to Helms Deep with the other survivors preying her children were safe.

As they were making their way across a barren field Morwen spotted a horse in the distance. Thinking it had strayed from a farm she approached it slowly as not to frighten it. When the horse approached her Morwen gasped as she spotted the cloaked figure on the back.

Blood stained the saddle and the cloak and Morwen rushed to the person. The horse remained calm even at her hasty approach, as if it knew she wanted to help. Morwen reached for the hood and her eyes widened when she saw the deathly pale woman. She was even more surprised to see that she was still breathing; she didn't even know many men who could last this long after loosing so much blood.

Morwen mounted the horse behind the woman and held her closely; careful not to inflict anymore pain. She rode over to one of the men, "this woman is fatally injured and I must ride ahead so she can get the aid she needs at Helm's Deep." The man gave her a nod before she was riding off into the distance.

As she rode she heard a small, barely audible groan and glanced down at the woman, "I prey whoever has been watching over you lets you live long enough for me to get you help." Morwen's eyes were determined as she urged the horse to go faster.

* * *

In Fangorn Forest Legolas suddenly froze; Aragorn looked to the elf, "what do you see?"

Legolas' eyes darted to the right, "the White Wizard approaches."

Boromir and Legolas drew their swords as Gimli raised his axe. Legolas readied an arrow when Aragorn spoke, "do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us! We must be quick!" The four men turned around to attack but were blinded by a bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

"Argh!" shouted Gimli as he threw his axe. Gimli's axe and Legolas's arrow were deflected and Aragorn and Boromir dropped their swords as they became hot in their hands.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The voice was deep and powerful as it spoke and the light did not vanish.

"Where are they?" shouted Aragorn; he was not in the mood for such nonsense. He had yet had the time to grieve for his sister so instead he turned his grief into anger.

The wizards voice rang out again and had they been listening properly they would of heard the underlining amusement in his voice, "they passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect; does that comfort you?"

Getting fed up with the wizards games Aragorn glares, "who are you? Show yourself!"

The light dims to reveal Gandalf dressed in white. Legolas bows before Gandalf as Gimli soon follows him. Boromir and Aragorn stood completely still as they stared at the wizard long thought dead. "It cannot be!" mumbled Aragorn as he looked upon his old friend and his heart tore when he thought of how happy Ariel would have been knowing he was alive.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman," came Legolas' smooth voice through the thick silence and Aragorn watched as Gandalf smiled.

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should of been." Gandalf looked around the clearing as he searched for someone, "where is dear Ariel? She was not with Merry and Pippin and I would very much like to see her."

That's when the men allowed their grief to show; their eyes misted as Boromir stepped forward, "she took two arrows for me before she was taken by Uruk-Hai. When we stopped to look for Merry, Pippin and herself we found the Hobbits trails but all we saw of her was a puddle of blood where she had laid."

Boromir watched as the wizards eyes grew mournful and a stray tear fell from his yes, "I see," was his choked response. They walked solemnly through the forest until Gandalf stopped them at the clearing. Giving two long whistles he waited for Shadowfax to appear.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said as he looked in awe at the beautiful creature that stopped before Gandalf.

"Shadowfax. He's the Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." As they mounted their horses once more they began to ride in silence; each man lost in his own memories of Ariel.


	15. Gimli - Legolas

**_Gimli_**

 _Gimli watched as Ariel sat down beside him. They were in the dining room waiting for dinner. When the elves started to play a fast paced melody he watched as the lass' eyes brightened as she grabbed a hold of the Hobbit he had heard called Sam._

 _"Dance with me Sam!" she laughed happily as they began to spin around the room; the Hobbit barely reaching her as his hand rested awkwardly on her hip._

 _Gimli watched as Sam's face turned red before Ariel spun out of his arms and into another waiting Hobbit. Pippin - he had remembered the one Merry calling him - smiled brightly; like he had one a great prize by dancing with the lass and she laughed as they twirled around the floor._

 _When she spun away it was into the arms of Merry and than again into Frodo. Gimli watched carefully as each Hobbit laughed at the cheerful woman._

 _He laughed loudly when Ariel suddenly pulled his father out of his seat and started dancing with him. Gimli laughed louder at the blush that stained his father's cheeks._

 _His laughing stopped suddenly when she pulled him out of his own chair and began to dance with him. He was stiff and nervous, "come one Master Gimli; enjoy the dance!" He had loosened up a bit after her carefree statement and they danced around the room, Ariel spinning to different partners every now and then._

 _In that moment; when she was laughing and everyone felt at ease it was easy to forget the quest they were to embark on. It was as if the Ring did not exist; like she chased the darkness away with one single, bell like laugh._

* * *

 _It was at the beginning of the mountain that they were about to climb that a feminine voice reached Gimli's ears singing a song he had not heard for years;_

 _Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

 _Leave us standing upon the heights_

 _What was before, we see once more_

 _Our kingdom a distant light_

 _Fiery mountain beneath the moon_

 _The words unspoken, we'll be there soon_

 _For home a song that echoes on_

 _And all who find us will know the tune_

 _Some folk we never forget_

 _Some kind we never forgive_

 _Haven't seen the back of us yet_

 _We'll fight as long as we live_

 _All eyes on the hidden door_

 _To the Lonely Mountain borne_

 _We'll ride in the gathering storm_

 _Until we get our long-forgotten gold_

 _We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_

 _In slumbers deep and dreams of gold_

 _We must awake, our lives to make_

 _And in the darkness a torch we hold_

 _From long ago when lanterns burned_

 _Till this day our hearts have yearned_

 _Her fate unknown the Arkenstone_

 _What was stolen must be returned_

 _We must awake and make the day_

 _To find a song for heart and soul_

 _Some folk we never forget_

 _Some kind we never forgive_

 _Haven't seen the end of it yet_

 _We'll fight as long as we live_

 _All eyes on the hidden door_

 _To the Lonely Mountain borne_

 _We'll ride in the gathering storm_

 _Until we get our long-forgotten gold_

 _Far away from Misty Mountains cold._

 _Gimli turned to look back at Ariel who had the hood of her cloak covering her face to protect her from the snow, "how do you know that song lass?"_

 _"I told you Master Gimli that Balin taught me many things when I was staying in Moria."_

 _Gimli smiled to himself before he turned to the front of the Fellowship and continued on; humming the song his father had sung to him as a small boy._

* * *

 ** _Legolas_**

 _"Hey Legs?!"_

 _Legolas turned at the sound of Ariel's voice and frowned, "what did you call me?" he asked somewhat confused._

 _She smiled brightly, "I called you Legs. It's a nickname." His nose scrunched up at the name and he watched as her smile turned into a smirk, "I see you do not like it. But you are now stuck with it my friend."_

 _As they walked through the trees of Lorien they spoke of Legolas' home. When he had finished his sad tale about the spiders and darkness he felt a hand grab his and gently squeeze. Shocked at the small sign of comfort he looked at her; her brother eyes staring into his blue one, staring into his soul._

 _"The darkness will not hold once the Ring is destroyed my friend. Light will return to you home ever if that means I have to kill every last spider myself. Have faith that our journey will end in victory; we will live to see the light return to Middle-Earth of that I am sure."_

 _Legolas smiled gently at the woman he had grown so fond of, "the light returns to Middle-Earth every time you smile Ariel. Suddenly the darkness doesn't seem to linger; you are our light on this quest." He smiled as Ariel blushed before they once again continued to walk._

 _Ariel showed him all of Lorien and he listened closely to every word she uttered about the beautiful forest and it's people; the smile never leaving their faces._

* * *

 _Legolas waited patiently as Ariel once again strung an arrow to the bow before firing it. He watched as it once again missed the target and instead hit a tree several feet away, "you need to relax."_

 _"I am relaxed; Legolas archery is not for me okay? Can we not just train with swords?"_

 _Legolas rubbed the bridge of his nose before sighing, "I know you can get this; you are just not focusing." Legolas heard Ariel mutter a string of words he did not understand and he raised an eyebrow to the woman, "did you just curse at me in Dwarfish?"_

 _"Yes," was Ariel's short reply as she glared at him._

 _"And what did you say?"_

 _"Thing that would probably make even the most rude of Dwarves blush," Ariel hissed before she placed the bow in Legolas' hands. "I am done with archery Legolas. We train with swords or I go find someone else to duel with."_

 _Legolas could see his friend was frustrated so he gave her a simple nod as he pulled out his swords and they began to duel in a more comfortable silence._

* * *

 **Author's note: I know that they did not go over the Misty Mountains but I really love this song and wanted it to be in my story. Thank you.**


	16. Gandalf - Boromir

**_Gandalf_**

 _Gandalf was in the gardens with Ariel as the five year old played with the water. He could see an intense look on her small face and laughed to himself, "what are you doing Eruraviel?"_

 _"I am trying to do magic like you Gandalf; if I try hard enough I'm sure I can do it," came her little reply as her eyes glared at the still water. Gandalf smiled before gently placing the end of his staff on the ground. He watched as Ariel's eyes widened and she squealed as a small whirlpool formed in the water, "Gandalf look I did it! Look! Look!"_

 _"So I see you have my dear," Gandalf replied to her as he kneeled beside Ariel who had a bright smile on her face, "you will grow up to be a powerful woman my child."_

 _Gandalf watched as Ariel stood and gave him a hug before running off; saying she was going to tell Lord Elrond about what she had done. As he watched her leave Gandalf smiled softly, "a powerful woman indeed; just not in the way you believe dear Ariel."_

* * *

 _Gandalf had been sitting quietly when a small child ran into his leg. Looking up at him he watched as her eyes widened, "Gandalf you're back!" She jumped up; wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. Gandalf smiled at Ariel as she looked her over; she was almost eight and she grew more and more beautiful each time he saw her._

 _"And what are you doing in her Miss Eruraviel?" As the words left his lips two yells rang out through the halls and Gandalf watched as Ariel's eyes widened before she quickly hid under his robes._

 _His face became emotionless as Elladan and Elrohir burst through the door. It took all od his self control to stop himself from laughing at the boys whose hair seemed to be sticking out in all directions like some forced was pulling them tight._

 _"Gandalf have you seen Eruraviel? asked an angry Elrohir and Gandalf could only mange a shake of the head as he raised a single eyebrow. The Elf princes did not stay long before they were running back down the hallway._

 _A small giggle had Gandalf calling Ariel out form under his cloak. When her laughing face came into view he put on a serious expression, "what did you do to them Eruraviel?" At his stern voice he watched the girls smile vanish as she began to fiddle with her dress._

 _"I put honey in their hair," she mumbled and Gandalf almost missed it._

 _When her big brown eyes stared up at him Gandalf let loose a billowing laugh as Ariel began to giggle once more. She began to tell him about making a bet with Aragorn that she could beat him in a race. When she lost she was told to prank the Elf princes, "and so I go the honey and glued their hair in funny directions. It's not like it will last! It will come out... eventually."_

 _Her mischievous smile had Gandalf laughing once more as they sat in the library for the rest of the day; hiding from the Elf princes and talking about his adventures._

* * *

 ** _Boromir_**

 _"What troubles you?" Ariel's sweet voice rang through the fog in his mind and Boromir sighed. He had felt the pull of the Ring getting stronger and stronger. He wanted it, did his people not deserve it? It was by their blood that Gondor was kept safe! The Ring could change all of that! Curse the Half-ling for his fortune!_

 _A gentle hand in his had the fog clearing and him looking down to where Ariel's hand rested within his. He met her eyes; eyes he could get lost in. Deep and rich they were; the most beautiful shade of brown. "The Ring can not be used to save Gondor Boromir, she seeks only a way back to her master."_

 _He looked to Frodo and then back to her, they had stopped for a small rest and from where they stood no one could see them. A soft hand on his cheek had his attention back on Ariel, "the Ring burdens your mind with things that have yet to come to pass. Why do you listen to it? Why not shut it from your mind?"_

 _He stared into those big brown eyes before sighing, "my people need that Ring. I wish not to see anymore blood spilled."_

 _Ariel smiled sadly at him, "but that is exactly what will happen if that Ring enters Gondor. The screams of thousands of innocent lives will fill the air when Sauron's forces try to take back what is his. Your city needs you strength not the Ring."_

 _Boromir turned away from her, what did she know? "Why do you care what happened to my people?"_

 _He watched as her eyes hardened, "do not forget who you speak to Boromir. Gondor is just as much a part of me as it is of you." Her eyes softened again, "I will help you keep your city safe. But the Ring must be destroyed." With that said Boromir closed his eyes only to open them quickly when he felt warm lips press against his cheek, "resist her temptation my Lord," Ariel whispered in his ear, "I believe in you."_

 _As she walked back over to the other Ariel began laughing merrily with the Hobbits as Boromir stood frozen; a silly grin on his face as his hand raised to his cheek._


	17. Aragorn

_"Aragorn?"_

 _Aragorn raised his head as his sisters tear stained face peaked into his room, "Ariel what is wrong?"_

 _"I had a nightmare," she mumbled in a small voice._

 _Aragorn moved over on his bed and motioned for Ariel to take the free space. As his ten year old sister rushed to his bed Aragorn wrapped them both in a blanket, "what was your nightmare?"_

 _"I dreamt of the Dwarves; the ones who visited not too long ago. Three of them were dead; they lay on stone tables as the other Dwarves surround them with sad faces. Suddenly the image changes as I watched as each of them die. Aragorn it looked so real," Ariel cried as she hid her face in the pillow._

 _Aragorn wrapped his arms around his sister, "it was just a nightmare Ariel. It isn't real; you saw those Dwarves, I don't think anything can kill them. Go to sleep; I'll be here to chase away the bad dreams."_

 _As Ariel's eyes drifted closed Aragorn glanced to his bedroom door. Elrond had said the dreams would stop; it was one thing for Ariel to dream them and forget them but the ones she woke up remembering stayed in her head for weeks to come. As Aragorn's arms tightened around his sister his eyes too began to close and he was soon drifting into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

 _A_ _ragorn woke with a start when a body landed on his. Looking up he stared into the deep brown eyes of his sister Ariel as she shook him roughly, "get up! get up! get up!"_

 _As she bounced around his room Aragorn slowly rose from his bed; rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Ariel what time is it?"_

 _She looked at him and smiled, "the sun had just started to touch the trees."_

 _He groaned; he never understood how she was such a morning person but never had she woken him up so early, "why am I awake?"_

 _He watched as Ariel jumped down beside him on the bed, "so I could give you this." She handed him a wrapped package and Aragorn looked at her curiously, "happy birthday yu dummy!" Aragorn;s eyes widened; how could he forget their birthday? He hadn't even gotten her a gift. "Don't worry, I do not need one," she whispered gently as if she had read his mind._

 _Aragorn tore the paper away from the gift and stared in awe at the sword he held, "Ariel this would have cost a fortune."_

 _She smiled a shook her head, "I have been working with the sword smith so I could make it for you. Do you like it? He watched as she looked nervously at her hands than as her big brown eyes looked up to him shyly._

 _Getting down on his knees before her he placed the sword gently on his bed. Taking her hands in his he looked at her, "I love it. No finer blade had I ever laid eyes on and I will cherish it forever." She smiled brightly at him as she kissed him gently on the forehead before leaving his room._

* * *

 _T_ _wo swords clashed and the sound rung out through the clearing; drawing the attention of several people. Aragorn and Ariel were duelling each other and were both equally matched as they stood toe to toe with their swords crossed. Sweat ran down their faces as they stared at each other before Aragorn caught his sister's smirk moment before she kicked his leg out from beneath him._

 _Aragorn jumped from his spot on the ground and faced his sister once more but his eyes widened when he saw her holding his sword with hers. He watched as Ariel threw the swords aside and raised her fists at him. Getting into a defensive position Aragorn watched as his sister slowly drew closer before throwing her first punch. He managed to deflect many of them but so did Ariel as he threw punches back._

 _"Stop pulling your punches," she said with laboured breath._

 _"I don't want to hurt you," he said gently, his breath also laboured._

 _Aragorn grunted as she blocked a punch on to hit him hard in the stomach. As he hunched over Ariel whispered in his ear, "stop pulling your punches or you are going to be the one hurt Aragorn." Ariel gasped as Aragorn grabbed her leg and pulled it from under her. She looked up at him from the ground before Aragorn took his eyes off of her to look at Lord Elrond and Mithrandir as they approached._

 _Aragorn was not ready for his sister to jump on his back and wrap her arms around his neck. Ariel wrestled him to his knees and held him their before Aragorn tapped her on the arm. Turning to his sister he frowned, "that was cheating."_

 _"That was life; if I was an Orc do you honestly think I would wait for you to face me before I struck you?" Aragorn watched as his sister picked up her sword before she bowed to Lord Elrond and Mithrandir and left the clearing._

 _As Aragorn picked up his sword Mithrandir's voice made its way to his ears, "she is a skilled fighter."_

 _Aragorn turned to the wizard with a small tired smile, "you have no idea."_

* * *

 _A_ _ragorn and Ariel were walking in the gardens. Now burdened with their true identities their childlike ways seemed gone. As they were walking something caught Aragorn's eye; a woman walking amongst the gardens. As Aragorn looked at the woman he became spellbound by her; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on._

 _Ariel noticed where her brothers eyes drifted and smiled at the woman as she looked to them. Ariel could see that Aragorn was too busy staring at the woman to actually introduce himself and she rolled her eyes, "good evening; I am Eruraviel and this is Estel."_

 _"The children my father took under his wing?" the woman said in a bell like voice that had Aragorn wishing to hear it for the rest of his life._

 _"The very same," Ariel smiled, "you must be Arwen; they say your beauty rivals Luthien and I can now see that the rumours were indeed true my Lady." Aragorn watched as Lady Arwen smiled gently at her sister._

 _"You are too kind but I dare say you are the one who rivals Luthien in beauty," Arwen replied and Aragorn watched as his sister turned a bright shade of red. She had never been good at receiving complements._

 _"You flatter me Lady Arwen. You know; I think I hear Mithrandir calling me. It was lovely meeting you Lady Arwen; Aragorn please keep her company," Ariel said as she turned to her brother with a wink before walking off._

 _Aragorn heard Arwen's bell like laugh and turned to her; she sent him a smile, "subtlety is not your sisters strong suit Estel. Mithrandir is not in Imladris and I heard no one calling her name." Aragorn blushed slightly before Arwen took his arm and led him through the gardens as they talked._

* * *

 _T_ _hey were fighting again; Aragorn and Ariel had been fighting a lot more regularly since he found out he was a future king. "You never listen! Aragorn you are too stubborn for your own good and one day it might be the death of you! Just because you are Isildur's heir does not mean his weakness runs within you too!"_

 _Aragorn had never seen his sister so angry as she stared red faced at him, "what would you know of it Ariel?! You do not have to carry this burden!"_

 _Aragorn had not been expecting the slap and he flinched as he felt his now stinging cheek, "I don't do I?! Do you forget that we are siblings Aragorn?! I too am related to Isildur but you do not see me brooding because I may or may not have the same weakness! You act as if you are alone in all of this!"_

 _"I_ _AM_ _ALONE IN THIS!" Aragorn shouted as he threw a nearby vase. When he looked up he saw his sister's stern eyes looking to him; but Aragorn was not so easily fooled, he could also see her sadness._

 _He watched as Ariel took a step back; a single tear falling from her brown eyes, "if that is how you feel than so be it Aragorn. I only hope you see what everyone else does before it is too late." Before Aragorn could utter another word Ariel rushed from the room. Aragorn sighed but decided to give his sister some space for the rest of the night. He did not know that it would be a very,very long time before they would ever see each other again._


	18. Reunions

It had taken five days for Ariel to wake up and Morwen barely left her side. She had almost given up hope when - with a loud gasp - the woman sat up straight on the small bed. She looked around frantically and when she spotted Morwen she relaxed slightly, "what happened?"

Morwen watched as the woman seemed to move without problem; the healer had said she would heal fast but she had never thought it would be this fast. "I found your horse with you unconscious. I rode to Helms Deep so you could get help; I was afraid you were not going to make it there because there was so much blood."

Ariel raised her head to Morwen and Morwen found herself trapped in big brown eyes, "thank you for saving me."

Morwen gave the woman a small smile before she stood, "I am Morwen."

Ariel stood and bowed slightly at Morwen, "I am Ariel."

They talked for the rest of the day as Morwen filled Ariel in on what had happened over the last few days. Ariel listened as Morwen told her about sending her children to Rohan and felt her respect for the woman grow, "you are a very brave woman," she said gently and watched as Morwen's cheeks coloured slightly.

As the day turned to night Morwen showed Ariel to an abandoned room with a large bed, "I know its not much but this will give you privacy and I am only across the hall if you shall need anything at all."

When Morwen left Ariel finally let her act slip. Falling to her knees she cried for the first time since leaving Rivendell. She realised how close she had come to death for she had seen her parents for a moment. When no more tears would fall she climbed into the large bed; as she drifted to sleep her thoughts were on her friends and her family.

Ariel woke with a start as she heard guards yelling from outside. Climbing from the bed she rushed out into the hall where she saw Morwen rushing by. Running after her Ariel looked to the woman, "what is going on?"

Morwen did not slow down as she pushed her way through the crowds, "the people from Meduseld just arrived!" Ariel's eyes widened as she picked up her pace; running with Morwen through the crowd. "Eothain! Freda!" came Morwen's happy shouts as Ariel stopped to watch her embrace two small children.

She smiled at the family and felt her heart lurch, missing her brother. When the gates opened once more Ariel stepped back as men rode in. "So few? So few of you have returned," came a soft female voice and Ariel turned to see a beautiful blonde woman approaching King Theoden.

She watched as the woman looked down but Ariel could not see who she spoke to, "Lord Aragorn?"

Her question got Ariel's attention and she moved close enough to hear something that made her blood run cold.. "he fell."

Everything seemed to stop for Ariel as her world crumbled at those two words. "What?" came her weak voice but in that moment it seemed to travel over the crowd for everyone stopped and turned to her.

She watched as Gimli's eyes widened before he walked towards her. Ariel stopped him with outstretched arms, "what do you mean he fell?" Tears fell from her eyes as she looked to the Dwarf who could no longer meet her eyes. Ariel let out a gut wrenching sob that drew the attention of Legolas and Boromir.

Both men stopped in their tracks at the sight of the woman but before either of them could approach she turned on her heels and fled. "ARIEL!" she did not stop as she heard Boromir call her name; nor did she stop when she heard his heavy footfalls behind her. As she reached her room she slammed her door only to have it fly open moments later.

Boromir looked at Ariel and felt his heart jump; even with the tears that ran down her face she was gorgeous. She looked at him and the pain in her eyes had him stepping towards her. Ariel continued to step back and when she hit the wall Boromir grabbed her shoulder gently and pulled her to his chest.

Her sobs broke his heart as he held her. "How? When?" Her voice was so small that Boromir barely managed to hear her.

"He was caught on a Warg as it passed over the cliff. It happened this morning." Boromir was not expecting Ariel to suddenly push him away from her and as he stumbled slightly he watched as she walked from the room before he was soon following her, "where are you going?"

Ariel looked ahead as they exited out into the streets once more and she walked towards one of the horsemen. "I'm going to get my brother back," she said as she jumped upon a horse and ordered for the gate to be opened.

Boromir's arm halted her and she looked down to him, "he is gone Ariel."

Her eyes turned to steel as she pulled the reign free of his grip, "if that is the case than I shall bring back his body. If it was Faramir would you not do the same?" With that said Ariel rode out of the gates; riding faster than she ever had before.

Ariel had ridden to the river beneath the cliff and slowly moved the horse along it as she followed the current. They had travelled a fair distance when she saw something on the shore; as she drew closer she gasped and jumped from the horse, "Aragorn!" she shouted as she ran to her brother in time to see him open his eyes.

"Am I dead?" he asked as he looked upon her tear stained face.

Ariel let out a happy sob as she smiled at her brother, "of course not you dummy!" Aragorn sat up as quick as a whip before he threw his arms around his sister. Ariel laughed happily as she clung to her brother, "do not ever scare me like that again Aragorn!"

Aragorn pulled back and mock-glared at her, "me? For over a week we have thought you dead!"

Ariel motioned the horse forward as she helped her brother mount it. When she climbed on behind him she heard him grumble and shushed him, "you will rest while we ride or so help me Aragorn you will wish I had never found you!" Heeding his sisters warning Aragorn closed his eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

It wasn't long before Aragorn was woken up by the sound of his sister cursing. When he opened his eyes he could see why; there were Uruk-Hai, thousands of them. "They are marching to Helm's Deep," came Ariel's whispered words and Aragorn felt a sense of hopelessness.

When Ariel urged the horse into a gallop Aragorn looked at her; never had he seen such determination in her eyes as she spoke, "we must warn them!" They rode in silence as Helm's deep came into view, "when we go in there you may tell Theoden of what we saw but Aragorn after you must rest. I will wake you before we go to battle."

Aragorn was too tired to even protest what his sister was saying and when the gate of Helm's Deeps came into view he sighed, "do we even stand a chance Ariel?"

She looked to her brother before she sent him an encouraging smile, "of course we do; you just need to have hope Estel." The use of his Elvish name had Aragorn's eyes widening for Ariel had refused to call him by that name since she had found out why he was given it.

As they entered Helm's Deep Ariel helped Aragorn off the horse before she gave it back to the rider, "I'm sorry I took him unannounced. You have a great horse, strong and fast." He gave her a gentle bow before he walked off.

Ariel smiled softly when Gimli's voice reached her ears, "where are they! Where are they! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill them! You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!" She approached Aragorn as Gimli smiled at him. When he tuned to her she was surprised as he rushed forwards and threw his arms around her, "you lassie! You had us worried sick!"

Ariel patted her friend gently on the shoulder as a single tear fell; she had missed them all so much, "I am sorry Gimli but I am safe now. As are you."

When Ariel saw Aragorn move off to find Theoden she looked around. A crowd was still gathered as people looked at her; she guessed she did look a bit frightening as she still had her bloodied tunic on.

When her eyes found Boromir's in the crown he smiled at her brightly; running to him Ariel threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "You are really here? That was not some dream?" he pulled her back and gave her a bright smile as he nodded. Than to the surprise of Boromir, Legolas - who had now joined the crowd - and Gimli; Ariel grabbed Boromir's cheeks gently and drew his face down for a kiss.

Both Legolas' and Gimli's jaws dropped as Ariel wrapped her arms around Boromir and deepened the kiss; showing no signs of letting him go. When she did Boromir stared at her with wide eyes. Ariel smiled shyly as she grabbed his hand and led him back to her room.

Once inside she kissed him more gently, "I thought I would never see you again," she whispered followed by another small kiss.

"I will always find a way back to you Ariel," Boromir whispered and Ariel smiled as she placed another kiss on his lips.

Than much to Boromir's surprise she buried her head in his chest and whispered, "I love you."

Boromir didn't know he could smile so widely as he took her face gently in his hands and raised her head to look at him, "I love you too." Their next kiss was filled with love and passion; both trying to reassure the other of their feelings.

"Boromir will you lay with me?"

Boromir looked at Ariel's flushed face not quite grasping her meaning, "of course, you need your rest."

Ariel smiled shyly as her blush deepened, "I mean as a man does his wife. I give myself to you Boromir; heart, mind and now body." That day two hearts become one. Long gone was the man who craved the Ring and the woman who hid her heart from the world.


	19. Haldir in Helms Deep

Aragorn and Ariel walked side by side through the streets of Helm's Deep. Aragorn had noticed his sister seemed to have a new light in her eyes but he chose not to pry. As they walked through the streets Ariel saw the woman from earlier run to Aragorn, "Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

Ariel watched as the woman looked between her and Aragorn and Ariel merely tilted her head to the side slightly. When the woman's eyes focused on Aragorn Ariel studied her. That look in her eyes was one Ariel had seen many times; one she was sure she had when she looked upon Boromir.

Inwardly she shook her head, Aragorn was a handsome man but he was also spoken for; had he not mentioned Arwen? Had the woman not seen the pendant he wore constantly?

"This is an honourable charge," replied Aragorn as he looked upon the woman kindly. Ariel held in her laugh as she remembered Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli trying to convince her to stay in the caves. Of course she had refused; she would not hide away whilst they fought.

Boromir had walked off shortly after and Ariel did not follow; she knew he needed time to cool down and when he was ready he would seek her. Her thoughts were broken when the woman's voice rung out once more, "you do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you."

Ariel raised an eyebrow at the woman who looked at her and blushed. Her eyes met Aragorn's once more before she apologised and ran off, "I'm gone barely a week and I miss out on so much!" Aragorn looked at his sister and laughed as she threw her hands in the air.

They continued to walk until Ariel heard a familiar female voice screaming. Looking to Aragorn she ran off as her brother followed her shortly. Ariel found Morwen holding a crying Freda as she tried desperately to reach her son who was being dragged away. Ariel walked up to the guard and grabbed his wrist, putting pressure on it until he released Eothain.

She looked down to the frightened boy and Ariel's eyes softened, "go back to your mother child."

When the guard made to grab him she pulled out one of her daggers and held it to his throat. The man looked to her with slightly frightened eyes before he spoke, "every able bodied man and boy have been ordered to fight."

Ariel's cold eyes stared into his as she said in a harsh tone, "Eothain will stay with his mother, do I make myself clear?"

The guard scoffed as he glared at Ariel, "you have no authority here wench."

Ariel saw her brother move to strike the guard but she told him to stay as her cold eyes turned icy, "be that as it may his mother is the reason I am alive today. She sent her children to warn your king and in doing so saved your people. Now unless you would rather die here - before you can even see a real battle - you will heed my warning. Eothain stays here; he will not be parted with his mother and sister, am I understood?"

When the guard saw the depth of her promise he quickly nodded his head before walking away.

When she turned Ariel saw her brother looking at her questionably; she smiled and motioned to Morwen, "Aragorn this is Morwen. Had it not been for her we never would of seen each other again."

Aragorn turned to Morwen and bowed to her, "I owe you a debt for saving my sister."

Morwen shook her head as she gave Ariel a watery smile, "she just saved my son. No greater gift could she have ever given to me. A debt was never necessary."

Aragorn gave her a kind smile as he told Ariel he would meet her in the armoury. When Ariel turned back to Morwen she saw her two children staring at her, "hello. You must be Eothain and Freda; your mother has spoken of nothing but you since I woke up."

Freda approached Ariel and Ariel kneeled to her height as the girl looked into her eyes, "you are very pretty."

Ariel thanked Freda; telling her she was prettier. Ariel saw to it that Morwen and her children were comfortable in the caves before she headed for the armoury. She still hadn't seen Boromir but her ears perked at the sound of a horn. A wide smile broke out over her face as she ran to the gates in time to see many Elves walk in.

When her eyes fell on Haldir she ran to him and embraced him tightly, " _I never thought I would see you again my friend. But you should not be here; lives will be lost and you cannot leave Thalion and Miriel."_

Haldir smiled at Ariel; he knew she would object to him being at Helm's Deep but Miriel had urged him to come. As he thought of his wife Haldir became lost in the memory of their goodbye;

 _ **Flashback begins**_

 _Haldir walked through Lorien quickly. The Lady Galadriel had told him they would march to Helm's Deep and offer their help. He of course had objected until she had mention Ariel being there. Never would he forgive himself if he abandoned his dearest friend in battle._

 _As he walked into his house he found Miriel waiting for him with a sad smile. He sighed to himself; of course she would already know, "I will stay if it is your wish my love. Never do I want to leave you or our beloved son."_

 _He watched as his usually shy wife walked up to him and poked him in the chest; her eyes stern as she spoke, "you listen to me Haldir. I know Ariel is there; we both know she will chose to fight. You will go and you will help our friend, our family. I will be waiting for your return my love and you will return do you understand me?"_

 _Shocked at this side of his wife Haldir could only nod before Miriel threw her arms around him and kissed him gently, "Thalion is with my sister learning the art of healing. He sends his love and luck." Haldir smiled before wishing his wife one last goodbye before he walked out of their house to prepare for battle._

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

" _Miriel and Thalion wanted me to come and assist you Ariel. You are family and we always look after family_." Ariel hugged Haldir once more before an Elf approached them holding a large package. Ariel looked to Haldir who smiled, " _this gift is from the Lady of Light herself. Let us go somewhere and I will show it to you_."

Ariel nodded as she led Haldir to a small room. When he turned around he pulled several items out of the package and laid them on the table. Ariel stepped forward and gasped at the shimmering metal armour.

" _It is made of Mithril. The lady foresaw this moment many years ago and had sent a letter to an old friend of yours asking him if he could create it."_

Ariel ran her hands lightly over the armour before she saw a familiar crest, " _Balin created this armour_." When Haldir gave her a small nod she sent him a blinding smile, "at least you will be able to see me in a crowd." Haldir laughed at his friend as he helped her prepare for the coming battle.


	20. Battle of Helms Deep

Boromir searched through the crowds of men; he desperately wanted to find Ariel before the fighting began. His concern for her safety had made him act childishly and he wanted to tell her he loved her just in case they did not get another chance.

When he found Aragorn he quickly made his way over to the man as he stood on the walls of Helm's Deep. "Aragorn do you know where Ariel is?" he asked loudly over the other men.

Aragorn looked at him with a small smile; Boromir knew Aragorn did not wish for his sister to fight either. "She stands by Haldir; I tried to convince her to stay in the caves but all I got in return was the silent treatment. She hasn't even spoken to Legolas or Gimli," Boromir turned to find the Elf from Lorien and gasped when he spotted her standing beside him.

She stood tall and proud; her armour shimmering in the night as she looked out across the fields. She was armed heavily and her eyes had taken on that cold, calculating look once more. Boromir couldn't help but think of her as beautiful.

She was a warrior through and through and he could see that they had had no right to tell her to stay out of the fight. Whenever people were in need of protection Boromir was sure Ariel would sacrifice her own life willingly just to help. He felt his love grow for the woman as her eyes turned to meet his. He watched as her eyes softened and she mouthed, 'I love you'.

He returned her words before the sound of an Orc horn drew his attention. His eyes widened at the sheer number of them. "Do not let fear rule you this night! Fight for your wives! Your children! Fight because if we do not than no one will!" Boromir heard the men cheer as Ariel's voice carried across the wind; her words gave them strength and he straightened with pride that such a rare jewel was his beloved.

When the archers raised their bows Boromir noticed how Ariel never seemed to touch a bow and arrow, "Aragorn why does Ariel never use a bow?!" Boromir shouted as the rain began to pour from the heavens.

"Ariel cannot fire an arrow to save her life! She could never master the art of archery!"

Boromir nodded his head before he drew his sword as the battle began. As he fought Boromir blocked out everything; that is until a dagger rushed passed his head. Looking up Boromir saw Ariel fighting off five Uruk-Hai. He watched as one fell to it's knees and she stabbed it through the head.

Ariel was fighting with everything she had and as she looked around she was saddened by the losses they were suffering. Still she fought on; barely registering when the bridge exploded. Ariel was too far away to see anything clearly but she prayed her friends and family were okay.

Ariel hissed as a sword nicked her left cheek and she turned her fiercest glare on the Uruk-Hai before slicing it's head off. "Fall back!" King Theoden shouted and Ariel looked up to see men and elves retreating.

When she couldn't find Aragorn or Boromir she panicked and started looking more frantically. Her eyes landed on Haldir who was surrounded. Another Uruk-Hai was sneaking up on him as he killed the one he had been fighting. With speed she didn't know she had Ariel rushed to Haldir's side; but not before the sword was plunged into his back.

The scream that pierced the air had every man, Elf and Uruk-Hai looking to Ariel who was hunched over her friend. But whilst the fight restarted Ariel was focused on her friend, " _I told you not to come. I told you there would be death. Why did you not leave?!_ "

Tears streamed down her face and fell onto Haldir's cheek as he looked up to her with half-glazed eyes, " _you never give up on family_."

As his eyes closed Ariel sobbed loudly; when strong arms wrapped themselves around her and began to pull her away from Haldir she began to struggle, "no! I will not leave him! If he stays I do! He is not dead I can save him!"

Boromir and Aragorn's eyes saddened as they watched Legolas release Ariel and pick up Haldir to take him to the caves; Ariel never left his side for a moment.

Ariel did not know how much time had passed but it had begun to get light. She had not left Haldir; using every herb in her bag to try and help her friend. The men were preparing to leave again but Ariel could not find it in her to take up her swords once more. Haldir's head was cradled in her lap and she sang gently to him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

When the men returned Haldir's brothers knelt beside her; their eyes soft as they looked at her tear stained face. " _We will take him back to Lorien. Back to Miriel and Thalion_."

Ariel merely nodded as she kissed her beloved friend on the forehead before whispering to him, " _I won't give up on you Haldir. I'm going to kill every single last one of those damned creatures. That's my promise to you my brother_."

As his body was taken Aragorn knelt before his sister; before either could speak a word Ariel threw herself into his arms and cried silently. When she pulled back Aragorn spoke, " _we have a present for you_ ," at her confused look Aragorn pointed to something behind her.

Turning around Ariel froze as her eyes widened; it was a good five minutes before she finally whispered one word, "Gandalf?"


	21. Glad times - Dark times

Ariel had decided to stay with the wounded when Gandalf and company went to Isengard. They made their way back to Meduseld; Ariel talking happily with Morwen and her children. She had wanted to talk to the Eowyn woman but it seemed the she was avoiding her.

When someone tapped on her shoulder Ariel turned around with a dagger at the ready. Seeing the face of a startled man she lowered her weapon, "I'm sorry; it's a reflex."

The man nodded before he smiled, "you look exactly how you did when we first met." Ariel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and the man continued, "you saved me over a decade ago when my mother and father were killed by Orcs."

Ariel's eyes widened as she looked upon the man who had once been a scared little boy, "you are one of the guardsmen?"

He nodded his head with a smile and Ariel couldn't help but return it, "you inspired me to join. I want to help people; protect them from harm, just like you."

Ariel had talked to the young man - who she had learnt was called Rowen - until they reached the village. He told her all about his life and she told him about her adventures. They went their separate ways when it was announced that Gandalf had returned. Ariel rushed out and upon seeing Boromir almost tackled him in a kiss.

"Ha! I told you they liked each other Merry!" Ariel turned rapidly and her eyes watered when she saw Merry and Pippin. She fell to her knees and held out her arms as the Hobbits ran to her.

"I have missed you two so much. I am so sorry I left you; were you kept safe?" They nodded into her hair as they kept their tears at bay. They had both thought her dead since their last encounter because of the amount of blood she had lost.

Ariel stood and looked at Gandalf with a blush as she noticed the fading hand print on his cheek;

 _"Gandalf?!"_

 _She watched as he smiled and held his arms out. He too was glad to see her safe and alright. What he was not expecting was for her to walk straight up to him and slap him on the cheek hard._

 _"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! YOU ALWAYS WARNED ME NOT TO BE RECKLESS WITH MY LIFE AND YOU GO RIGHT AHEAD AND DO IT WITH YOUR OWN ANYWAY! IF YOU EVER,_ _EVER_ _DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU BETTER HOPE TO ERU HIMSELF THAT I DO NOT FIND YOU!"_

 _Everyone around them watched in shock as Ariel threw herself at Gandalf and hugged him tightly, "you are the closest thing I have to a grandfather. Please don't leave me like that again. Please Gandalf," she whispered as she held him tightly._

 _Gandalf didn't reply; he didn't need to. He knew he would do anything in his power to make sure he never caused her that kind of pain again._

* * *

The party was in full swing and Ariel was of course sulking in a corner. She had been forced to once again wear a damn dress. The white dress Morwen had found for her had flowing sleeves and Ariel thought she looked absolutely ridiculous. She wasn't even allowed to have her hair in a braid and instead was forced to wear it down in it's usual waves that reached her waist.

Her eyes kept scanning the area until she caught site of Boromir. She smiled as she watched him having a drinking game with Legolas and Gimli. When Aragorn sat in front of her Ariel saw Eowyn linger behind him for a moment before she made her way to her uncle. "It would seem my dear brother that Lady Eowyn is infatuated with you."

Aragorn looked at Ariel as she winked at him with a smile and he softly laughed. He too had noticed Eowyn's attraction to him but his heart would only ever belong to Arwen, "and it better stay that way Aragorn. She is a lovely woman and I see her as a sister." Aragorn had never figured out how Ariel seemed to almost read his mind but he wasn't bothered and only smiled brighter.

Ariel watched as Aragorn offered her his hand and dragged her to the dance floor. A fast song was being played by the band and Ariel laughed as Aragorn spun her in circles. As she was spun to Merry Ariel was unaware of the many eyes watching her. She spun to Pippin and then back to Merry; making a show of dancing with her little Hobbits.

When she spun out once more she was caught in the strong embrace of Boromir. They danced to the beat of the music and Ariel smiled brightly at the man she had fallen in love with.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look this evening?" Boromir whispered in her ear and Ariel felt herself shiver before scrunching up her nose.

"I look ridiculous." She watched as Boromir let out a loud laugh before he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Ariel smiled before she was once again spun to the next man.

* * *

Ariel was in a light sleep when she heard Merry talking to Pippin, "Gandalf told you not to Pip!"

She heard something being placed on the ground before Pippin replied, "I just want to take one more look."

'One more look at what?' Ariel thought to herself before Pippin was suddenly yelling. Jumping from her spot on the floor Ariel saw Pippin holding a ball. Not thinking too much about it Ariel grabbed the ball and ripped it from Pippin's grasp.

As she did she felt pain rack her body as she fell to the floor and a voice entered her head, "what is your name?" Ariel ignored the voice and the pain intensified. She saw Gondor and the White Tree; the White Tree was burning and she couldn't help the tear that fell from her eye.

"Your home will burn, daughter of Gondor!" Ariel watched as bodies littered the streets of Gondor as the city burned. She screamed out when she saw all the children; their eyes staring at her with blank expressions.

Suddenly the ball was being ripped from her grasp; Ariel could hear her friends and brother calling her name but all she could see were the bodies of the children.

Aragorn and Boromir watched helplessly as Ariel stared into nothing, her gaze looking horrified. Her breathing was shallow and it made the men wonder what she had seen. Boromir gently ran his hand through her hair as Aragorn held her hand.

When Gandalf was finished with Pippin he rushed to Ariel, "what did you see child?"

She looked at him and tears flooded her eyes, "Gondor; burning to the ground." Boromir and Aragorn's eyes widened at her words but their hearts broke at her next sentence, "the children were dead in the street Gandalf. They were looking at me and I couldn't save them." Aragorn knew why Ariel was reacting so badly to the children; she had always loved the idea of becoming a mother and any child she met she took under her wing.

The men were startled as Ariel sat up quickly her eyes wide, "I saw the White Tree; Gandalf they must be warned!"


	22. Filler

**This is just another filler. It is short but I liked it and really wanted to add it to my story.**

* * *

Ariel was preparing her horse. She was to travel with Gandalf and Pippin to Gondor; she had spent her last night in Meduseld with her brother;

 _"Aragorn when you come to Gondor promise me you will be safe? I can't lose anymore people I love to this damn war."_

 _Aragorn looked at his sister and wrapped his arms around her, "I promise to do all I can to return to you."_

 _Ariel smiled at her brother as she just stood in his arms. They had done it many times when they were younger; standing in complete silence as they just hugged each other. Ariel looked up and her eyes shined with tears, "watch Boromir for me? Make sure he doesn't do anything too reckless."_

 _Aragorn laughed at his sister before giving her a nod. He was happy she was with the man she loved; since the Ring was gone Boromir had finally been about to be himself and Aragorn grew closer to the Gondorian man everyday._

 _"Ariel sleep; you have a long journey come morning," the words hadn't even left his mouth before his sister was sleeping with her head on his shoulder._

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Ariel and she lent into Boromir with a gentle smile, "I will see you when you reach the White City my love."

Boromir smiled at her words, he could spend the rest of his like listening to her call him that. They managed to share some sweet kisses before Gandalf entered with Pippin and Ariel jumped on her horse. "Now I want to see all of you in Gondor; take care of each other?" she watched as her Fellowship nodded their head.

Before Ariel was out of the door she stopped, "Merry I have something for you." The Hobbit stepped forward as Ariel handed him a small wrapped bundle. Opening it Merry gasped when he found a beautiful Elvish blade, "it is one of my short swords. I made it myself and it will suit you well my friend. Look after yourself and do not worry I will watch our darling Pippin." Merry gave Ariel a watery smile as he watched her ride after Gandalf. His eyes did not leave them until they were no longer visible.


	23. Battle of Gondor

They arrived in Gondor three days later and Ariel was more tired than she had ever been. As they entered the White City Ariel found that she could not relax. She had only ever rode passed the city of her ancestors.

Looking around she could see why it was a city to be proud of, 'Aragorn would make a fine king. I just pray he realises that himself.' Ariel was silent as they made there way through the streets and she was silent as Gandalf spoke to Lord Denethor. This was only because she wished to yell at the man for his mistreatment of his son Faramir. Although she had never met the man he was very important to the man she loved and she would protect him as best she could.

She was so busy ignoring the Steward that she didn't hear him say Boromir was dead or Gandalf telling Pippin to be silent about the truth. She did however hear Pippin pledge himself to the Steward and she stepped forward, "Pippin you fool. You never pledge your life my dear Hobbit, least of all to this man."

Her words certainly got the Stewards attention for he stood and glared at her, "and who are you to judge me?"

Ariel glared back more fiercely and she watched as the man shrunk back slightly, "I spoke with Boromir on this quest you bastard. How dare you treat your son like he is worth nothing?! How dare you show him no love?! Not only are you unworthy to sit on that thrown you are unworthy to call yourself a father!"

Denethor raised himself from his seat once more and approached her, "I love Boromir and treated him right. He was worth everything to me!"

Ariel's blood boiled and she fought the urge to slap the man, "I WAS SPEAKING ABOUT FARAMIR YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A..."

"ARIEL!" Gandalf's booming voice cut her off and she turned to see a young blonde man with him mouth slightly open and his wide eyed gaze on her. Huffing to herself Ariel walked passed all the men and straight out of the hall.

Ariel's eyes were red as she sat on the wall; the beacons had been lit but she could care less. Faramir had gone off on a suicide mission to earn his fathers love and had come back gravely injured. Whilst Pippin assured her that he would be alright for some reason Ariel could not seem to stop the tears from falling.

She was dressed in her armour; she knew war would start soon. They were greatly out numbered and Ariel prayed Aragorn had found some kind of miracle because they were definitely going to need one. A hand on her shoulder had her turning to Gandalf. He looked older than ever as he stared out over the plains with her, "come morning it will start Gandalf; I can feel it."

Gandalf nodded his head; he felt it too. As he looked at Ariel he frowned; she was unusually pale and looked slightly thinner than usual, "my child have you eaten?"

She gave him a small nod, "I have; but I just don't feel very well. Everything feels like it is on fire and I can't explain why."

Gandalf reached for her head; she was cold to the touch and he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, "I want you to sit this battle out my dear."

Ariel shook her head as her eyes became determined, "I will not sit around when I can make myself useful!" Gandalf sighed; he knew there was no changing her mind now.

Like Ariel had said war arrived in the morning. She had stood at the forefront with Gandalf and waited for the fighting to begin. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Gandalf throwing concerned looks her way; she had become almost ghost-like overnight. He had once again tried to convince her to stay out of the fight but Ariel would have none of it and so he had insisted that she stay by his side the whole time.

As the Orcs and Uruk-Hai began to swarm the city Ariel sliced at everything she could reach; throwing daggers to help unsuspecting soldiers. When she saw a small child hidden in an alcove she froze; they had gathered all the women and children in the furthest part of Gondor.

She saw red when an Orc approached the little girl and rushed to it. With a quick slice the Orc fell dead to the floor and Ariel picked the small child up. She could hear the silent sobs and she hushed the girl gently, "I need to be able to fight. Can you run?" The little girl nodded and Ariel placed her on the ground, "do not let go of my hand and stay close."

Ariel ran through the streets of Gondor, slicing at anything that was an enemy. She knew that the enemy was working their way deeper into the city and she had made it her personal mission not to let them get the women or children.

The little girl kept up with her easily enough but when she began to trip Ariel picked her up and held her close to her chest. Thankfully Elvish weapons were light and her sword could be handled easily with one hand.

As she reached the furthest part of Gondor Ariel banged loudly on the giant door. When it opened a fraction she pushed the small girl into the shocked woman's arms, "no matter what you hear do not open this door!" The woman nodded before rushing inside and closing the door.

Ariel turned to face the only street leading to the door and watched as at least two dozen orcs ran towards her. Like they had at Helm's Deep her eyes went cold and the warrior stepped forward, " _this is for Haldir_."

* * *

Aragorn ran through the streets of Gondor with Legolas and Gimli; they were searching for Ariel whom Gandalf had not seen since the beginning of the battle. Boromir had gone to the healing halls upon hearing of his brother being there and Aragorn had promised to keep him informed of their progress.

It was Gimli who spotted her, lying against a pillar surrounded by dead Orcs. She was not injured; they were sure of it because she wore the Mithril armour from the Lady Galadriel. But she was deathly pale and breathing shallowly. Aragorn rushed to his sister and picked her up; cradling her to his chest. He knew that the building not far from them was where the women and children had been hidden; they should of known she would protect them.

They quickly made their way to the healing halls and Ariel was given her own room. Aragorn was not pleased when he was told no one could enter besides the healer. Hours past before the old woman told them they were allowed inside. By this time Boromir, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf had joined them. When they entered the room Ariel was sitting up in her bed and Aragorn was relieved to see some of her colour had returned.

She smiled brightly at them as Boromir and Aragorn rushed to her sides and Merry and Pippin jumped onto her bed. Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf stood smiling at the end of the bed, "you had us worried lassie. Do you get a thrill out of scaring us?"

Ariel's laugh filled the room, making the men smile, "no dear Gimli. The healer said my body was over tired and I have a slight fever." Boromir kissed her gently on the forehead and Ariel smiled sweetly at him.

Everyone stayed for a few hours before the men left to have a meeting about Sauron. Boromir had decided to stay behind with Ariel, "they will inform me of any plans," he had told her when she went to protest.

Ariel moved over in the bed and was now cuddled into Boromir as they laid in the bed, "I'm happy you are all safe. This Fellowship had become my family; I never want to lose that."

Boromir remained silent as Ariel spoke; he gently ran his fingers through her hair as his other held her hand, "I was afraid I would lose Aragorn. It would kill me if I lost him. I'm so happy he came back." Ariel turned her big brown eyes to Boromir before kissing him deeply, "I'm glad you came back too. I don't ever want to lose you Boromir."

Boromir was silent for a moment before he suddenly spoke, "marry me?"

Ariel sat up in her bed and turned to Boromir with wide eyes, "w-what?"

Boromir smiled nervously as he removed a small box from his cloak, "I wish to marry you Ariel. I know this isn't romantic or anything but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Your everything to me; you and my brother and I want to make sure the world knows of my love for you."

As her silence drew on Boromir became more nervous. Suddenly a bright smile made it's way onto Ariel's face, "of course I will marry you Boromir. I wouldn't have it any other way." They shared a happy kiss as Boromir slipped the small diamond ring onto her finger; both unaware of the smiling brunette watching his sister get what she had always wanted; true love.


	24. Inspiration

Sam and Frodo were passed out on the slope of Mount Doom. Lack of water and food finally getting to them. Whilst Frodo only saw the darkness of his eye lids Sam was transported to a dream world;

 _"Sam? What are you doing here?" Sam turned around to see Ariel; she was dressed in a long white dress and was wearing a white circlet that seemed to glow like the rest of her._

 _"Ariel? Am I dreaming?"_

 _She smiled gently at him, "if I am being completely honest I have no idea. If you are than so am I; the last thing I remember is falling asleep."_

 _Sam looked around and found that they were in a room that seemed to be lit by stars, "Frodo and I fell unconscious on the slope of Mount Doom. Maybe I am dying and this is like a final goodbye."_

 _He watched as Ariel's eyes turned stern and she walked towards him. Once in front of him she kneeled, "you are not dying Samwise Gamgee do you understand me? You cannot give up, not now. I know the road had been hard and it has been dark but please do not give up."_

 _Suddenly the room melted away and Sam found them standing next the the bodies of himself and Frodo. He watched as Ariel leaned down and stroked his face gently; Sam could feel a tickling sensation where she touched him._

 _She tuned to him and kneeled before him as she gave him a quick hug before pulling away, "Sam, my darling Sam. You have given up."_

 _Sam looked at her as his eyes filled with tears, "I see no end to this Ariel."_

 _Ariel smiled gently, "my mother use to tell me that it is when we see no end that we are closest to the finish. Don't give up now Sam; you are so close. You have travelled further than any Hobbit; seen and done things they couldn't imagine. Think of all your friends and family. Think of Rosie. Now think of what will happen if you give up now."_

 _Ariel placed her hand over his heart and Sam looked at it, "never have I met someone with such a big heart. Sam I am so proud of you; you give me strength when I think about you. Now I am going to help you. It is time to get up."_

 _Sam watches as she walks over to his body and places a kiss on his forehead; like magic his body felt alive and refreshed. As his dream began to fade he saw Ariel smile at him proudly, "I believe in you Sam."_

Sam jumped awake with a determination he had never felt as he scurried to Frodo. The image of Ariel was still in his mind and her words still rung in his ears; he picked Frodo up and began to climb Mount Doom.


	25. Loss and heartbreak

Ariel had been left in Gondor and she was beyond furious. They had left before she had awoken, Boromir leaving her a note telling her to rest. She walked through the halls of the castle and stopped when she saw a familiar blonde. "Faramir?" she called and watched as he tuned to her and Ariel could see a nervous smile make it's way onto his face.

"You must be Ariel; Boromir has spoken of nothing else but you." Ariel felt herself blush slightly but found herself smiling gently despite being mad at Boromir. "You were the one who spoke against my father the day you first you here, you defended me."

Ariel nodded slowly, "no-one should be treated the way Boromir told me you were treated. A father should love and cherish his child."

Ariel looked at a portrait on the wall as she spoke and almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "thank you; only Boromir has ever defended me to my father."

Ariel smiled at him until she realised where he head been looking, "ah; you have laid eyes upon Lady Eowyn I see."

She laughed as Faramir blushed before she grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hall, "where are we going?"

Ariel laughed softly, "you are going to meet Lady Eowyn." She felt Faramir trying to get out of her grip but she just held tighter as she dragged him through the halls until she reached the room Lady Eowyn had spent the day hiding in.

Ariel stopped and made sure Faramir looked presentable, "now; go in there and be yourself." She didn't wait for his reply as she pushed him through the doors before rushing off down the halls once more.

Hours later Faramir and Eowyn found Ariel in the library. Both smiled gently at the woman and were prepared to go before she started to thrash around wildly. Eowyn rushed to her and grabbed her hand; using her free hand to try and wake her to no avail. Whatever she was dreaming about she wasn't waking from it anytime soon;

 _Ariel stood at the Gates of Mordor; battle raged on around her and she felt sick at how out numbered the good side was._

 _She found her Fellowship members and watched their steps closely. Never had she been more proud of her brother than this moment; in this moment she could see the king he had always refused to be. The king she had always known him to be._

 _Legolas and Gimli were continuing their little competition about who could kill the most Orcs and Ariel couldn't help but smile at them. Merry and Pippin were holding their own better than most of the men and Ariel watched them with pride. She had already tried to help but she had quickly realised that she was merely there to watch._

 _When Ariel found Boromir he was fighting his way to Aragorn. As he reached him Ariel watched as they fought back to back. Brothers in Arms. She watched as they killed a troll together before there was a deafening roar._

 _Ariel froze and followed everyone's eyes to Mordor. The Eye of Sauron was looking around frantically as it's tower began to crumble. Ariel's eyes turned to Mount Doom, "Sam," she whispered as she smiled gently. They had done it._

 _She watched as the ground began to cave in and the Orcs fell into the void it created. The men ran back; each trying to avoid being swallowed by the ever growing hole._

 _That's when everything seemed to go in slow motion. Aragorn was still too close to the edge and Ariel watched as the ground began to come out from under him. "Aragorn!" Ariel shouted the same time as several other voices before Aragorn was suddenly thrown back away from the ledge. Ariel breathed in a sigh of relief as she looked around._

 _Than her brother's voice reached her ears, "BOROMIR!" She turned to see her brother looking over the edge as he called for her beloved and Ariel could feel the familiar sting of tears. Her scream mingled with her brothers as they both fell to their knees. Ariel stayed like that until she felt her shoulder shaking and the world around her disappearing._

Ariel jumped awake with a scream, startling Eowyn who jumped into Faramir. "I'm sorry," she breathed out as she calmed her racing heart, "it was just a nightmare." She calmed down as she remembered that it had all been a dream; her family would be fine.

"We came to tell you that the men have returned." Faramir had barely finished his sentence before Ariel rand passed him and out of the door.

She had run to the Great Hall where the men were gathers and yelled for her brother. Rowen walked up to her and she smiled at the young man, "they have gone to see Frodo, he is in the healing halls."

Ariel ran to the healing halls as fast as her legs would take her. Before she entered she saw someone that made her heart soar, "SAM!" Sam had barely turned around when he was knocked to the ground in a hug, "oh dear Sam I am so happy to see you." Ariel cried into Sam's shoulder as she clung to the Hobbit; she had missed him so much and knowing he was safe was a wonderful peace of mind.

They walked into the room together and Ariel threw herself at her brother, "Aragorn are you alright? Are you hurt?" Ariel looked over her brothers face but found no injuries and smiled as she looked around the room, "where is Boromir?" The men bowed their heads and Ariel felt her heart jump into her throat, "Aragorn? Legolas,Gimli? Where is Boromir?!"

It was Gandalf that approached her; his eyes sad as he looked at her large innocent chocolate eyes, "I'm sorry child but he fell."

Ariel backed away from them as her dream came back to the forefront of her mind and she started to find it hard to breath. "He died saving me I was..."

"Too close to the edge," Ariel choked out as she finished her brothers sentence. How had she seen all that? She was no prophet. Aragorn nodded sadly before he was rushing forward to catch his sister as she suddenly went limp.

The men looked at each other sadly; they knew of the bond between Ariel and Boromir. Boromir had even told them of her accepting his proposal; he had told them how he had given her his mothers ring. His mother had made him promise before she died that he would only give it to the woman who held his heart completely.

Aragorn cried; not just for the loss of his sisters fiance but for the loss of his friend. He and Boromir had bonded and he would greatly miss the noble man. They had already broken the news to Faramir; he had taken it well but Aragorn knew it was merely an act.

As he walked through the halls to his sisters bed chambers Sam followed him closely. Aragorn was happy the Hobbits had made it alive; not only had he grown fond of them but he knew that Ariel would not have been able to handle losing Sam too.

A he placed her in bed he turned to Sam and motioned to the door. Sam shook his head with a sad look, "I won't leave her side yet. Ariel is one of the dearest friends I have ever had. I want to stay for a while." Aragorn nodded before placing a kiss on his sisters forehead and leaving the room. Sam sat beside Ariel and grabbed one of her hands in his, "I'm here Ariel; just like you were for me. I believe in you too."


	26. Running again

Ariel had awoken late in the night and had quickly gotten herself dressed before throwing a large black cloak over herself. Walking through the streets of Gondor Ariel quickly reached the stables. She had left her brother a letter on her pillow before she had left so he would not worry too much about what she was about to do.

"I know I am not your owner but I need you to take me far from here, please?" she asked the horse as she gently petted it's nose. Mounting it quickly Ariel led it from the stables. Sneaking out of the gates was easy; all the guards we at the celebration that was still going on even after mid-night. Ariel urged the horse into a full gallop as she made for the forest. Once she reached it she only turned back once; only once to say goodbye before she was running off into the trees.

Ariel arrived at the borders of Lorien over three weeks later. Upon entering the familiar woods she heard the rustle of leaves and smiled at the elves moving through the trees. She still had her hood raised and certainly wasn't surprised when at least a dozen arrows were pointed in her direction.

" _Who are you? What business do you have in Lorien?_ "

Ariel's eyes widened and she felt her whole body freeze; she knew that voice, " _Haldir?_ "

There was a pause before the Elf in question stood before her and Ariel felt tears streaming from her eyes, " _have we met?_ "

Ariel couldn't help it and jumped off the horse into Haldir's arms. Her hood fell away as she did and the Elves dropped their bows upon recognising her, " _you're alive? How are you alive?_ "

Haldir held her closely before pulling her away, " _I will explain that later; for now you must see the Lady Galadriel._ "

They walked quickly through the forest, an Elf had already taken Ariel's horse and she was left to follow her dear friend. When they reached the Home of Celeborn and Galadriel she bowed at the Lady of the Light.

" _There is no need to bow child. You are a friend and friends do not bow_." Galadriel hugged her gently before pulling back and glancing at her sadly, " _I am sorry that you lost your love. This is something I never foresaw_."

" _I did_ ," Ariel said quietly, " _I saw it as if I was there. I even had a dream about Sam the night before everyone left for Mordor. How can this be though Lady Galadriel? I am no prophet._ "

Lady Galadriel thought for a moment before she let a small smile grace her face, " _I believe it may have something to do with the Elvish blood that runs in your family._ " When Ariel remained silent Lady Galadriel told the young woman that she needed rest and they would talk later.

Haldir led her through the trees to a familiar house that made her smile. Upon opening the door she could smell Miriel's cooking and her stomach grumbled; this in turn made Haldir laugh. Hearing her husbands laugh Miriel came out to greet him only to stop at the sight of Ariel.

Rushing forward Miriel hugged Ariel, " _I am so happy you are safe my friend. When Haldir returned and told me what happened I thought I would never get the chance to thank you!_ "

Ariel looked at her friends in confusion; seeing this Haldir stepped forward, " _maybe I should explain how I am alive now?_ " With a nod from Ariel they all sat down and Haldir began his tale, " _it was probably a week into our journey home when I sat up gasping. Believe me it scared my brothers greatly. After checking me over they noticed rare healing herbs that are very hard to find unless you visit the furthest parts of Middle-Earth along with wrapping around my wound. I was still very weak and sick and it made us travel faster. The Lady Galadriel healed me but as she did she told me that had it not been for your want to keep me alive I never would of made it home_."

Ariel sat with her mouth open before she smiled sadly. Thalion suddenly came running into the house; upon seeing Ariel he dropped his wooden sword and jumped into her arms, " _you came back! Are you staying for good now?_ "

Miriel and Haldir expected Ariel to shake her head but when she said yes they were both confused. Miriel had been told by Haldir that Ariel had fallen in love with a man named Boromir and she had not missed the diamond ring on her friends finger.

She didn't understand why Ariel did not want to be with her beloved. That was until she saw it; the pale skin, lifeless eyes and pained expression. Her gasp alerted her husband but all he could do was watch as Miriel rushed to Ariel and hugged the woman as she began to cry.

" _He's gone. He's gone and I want him back so much it hurts. I want him back_ ," when Haldir caught on to what was going on he quickly ushered his confused son out of the room. He was heart broken for his friend and didn't know if her pain would ever really go away. But he had a feeling something else was going on; something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

* * *

Galadriel held the invitation to Aragorn's coronation in her hand as a far off look entered her eyes. When they once again focused she gasped as she turned to her husband; she had no clue why she had not seen this before? Why she had not seen anything for the last two months? " _We must go to Gondor; Aragorn has been parted from his sister long enough and maybe seeing him will help Ariel_."

Celeborn nodded as his wife sent a guard ahead of them to inform Aragorn that they would be arriving within the next few weeks. As Galadriel watched the guard ride off her eyes turned to look at the March-Warden's house; Ariel had stayed there since her arrival a little over two months ago. Thalion, Haldir and Miriel did a great job at keeping her mind from wandering but Galadriel did not miss the sad look that remained in her once vibrant eyes.

Ariel watched as Haldir prepared to leave; they were leaving for Gondor. Ariel had not put up much of a fight when Lady Galadriel told them because in all honesty she missed her brother. " _Here; this once was mine so it should fit_ ," came Miriel's voice as she held out a dress to Ariel.

Ariel smiled kindly at her friend before making her way to her room and changing into the silver dress. Ariel's eyes found the mirror and her hand drifted to her stomach where the small bump could be seen through the dress. She was three months pregnant and Ariel had felt some small happiness when she had found out that she was with child. A child conceived out of love and Ariel was determined to raise him or her with love too.

Walking back out into the living room Ariel watched as Miriel fussed over Thalion before she looked up and smiled at her, " _Ariel you look beautiful. I also have a dress for you to wear to the coronation when we reach Gondor_."

" _Thank you Miriel_ ," Ariel replied as she grabbed her black cloak and threw it around her. Miriel had already braided her hair which now reached the top of her hips and Ariel gently fingered her engagement ring. She refused to take it off no mater what.

When they made their way to the stables Lady Galadriel and Celeborn were already there and the horses were already prepared. Ariel mounted her horse as she heard Lady Galadriel speak, " _we will arrive in two weeks. A few days before the coronation_." Everyone gave her a nod before they were riding out.

Ariel looked at Miriel and Haldir; Thalion was riding with his father and she could see the excited look in the boys eyes at being able to see a new city. As Ariel's eyes moved forwards she breathed heavily and placed her hand on her stomach, 'time to go see uncle Aragorn' she thought to herself before she urged her horse faster.


	27. Coronation

Their trip had take a little longer than two weeks due to Ariel having to rest a lot more. When she would apologise the other would only smile as they watched her absentmindedly rub her stomach. Unfortunately all the breaks meant that they arrived in Gondor on the day of the ceremony. Ariel nervously walked with Miriel - Haldir and Thalion had volunteered to take the horses to the stables - as they made their way to the room Lady Galadriel had told them was theirs to prepare in.

" _What if he is mad with me Miriel?_ " Ariel asked as she looked to her friend worriedly.

Miriel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, " _I do not believe Aragorn could ever hate you Ariel. Your bond is too great for that. No, I believe Aragorn will be beyond happy to have you back._ "

Ariel smiled to her friend before she walked behind the changing screen. Turns out the dress Miriel had packed for her was actually from the Lady Galadriel herself. She looked in the mirror and for once couldn't find it in her to hate the dress. It was beautiful. Falling to her feet it was made of emerald green silk. The sleeves flowed like waves on a beach and the dress had small flowers sewn onto it. Ariel did not know if she had ever seen such a beautiful dress. She placed her hand on her stomach - something that was quickly becoming a habit - and smiled softly.

As she stepped out from behind the changing screen she heard Miriel gasp. " _What?_ " she asked nervously, " _do I not look okay?_ "

" _You look beautiful Ariel. Many eyes will turn to you today; now let me do something with your hair_ ," Miriel gushed as she steered Ariel to the nearest chair. Ariel sat their in comfortable silence as her friend braided half of her hair before letting the rest fall in their usual waves. " _I had this made for you; it is a gift from Haldir, Thalion and I. We hope you like it_ ," Miriel said as she placed a necklace around Ariel's neck.

Ariel smiled sweetly at the ruby rose wrapped in emerald ivy, " _I love it. Thank you._ " Ariel had given Thalion her necklace to keep after her return to Lorien and was happy to have a new one. The gift was beautiful and Ariel couldn't help thinking about passing it down to her child if it was a girl. If it was a boy she decided she would wait until he found a woman he loved and than pass it down to him to give to her.

Miriel and Ariel made their way down the empty corridors; everyone was already at the coronation and they were running a little late. They got their just in time to see Aragorn crowned and Ariel had never been more proud of her brother as she watched him turn to his people who cheered loudly. She too clapped and cheered as her brother made his way through the crowd. Though the crowd drowned out her voice they did not block out her view of her brother. She watched as Arwen was revealed to him; she smiled brightly as they embraced before a hand was touching her shoulder, " _I believe it is almost time Ariel._ "

Even with the loud crowd she heard Miriel perfectly and nodded her head as they looked around for Haldir and Thalion. Miriel spotted them first and grabbed her hand to lead her through the crowd. Ariel blushed when people looked at her stomach before parting for her; she was not use to attention. When they reached the two males Haldir gestured to Lady Galadriel who was motioning them forward.

Ariel reached them just in time to hear Aragorn address the Hobbits, "my friends, you bow to no one." Then, in a move worthy of the King he was, Aragorn bowed. Everyone followed his lead; even Ariel, no matter how much trouble she had getting to the ground. She knew the courage of the Hobbits and knew better than anyone they deserved the show of respect. She smiled to Haldir when he helped her up from the ground.

Than something happened that had Ariel's whole world shifting. As Faramir and Eowyn approached Aragorn they were accompanied by Boromir. Ariel felt herself freeze as she looked upon the man she loved; the man she thought to be dead all these months. She didn't pay attention to anything that was said in the crowd as she moved out of Haldir's grip and pushed her way through the crowd. "Boromir?"

Every head snapped to her but she only had eyes for him. She was looking for a sign that she was dreaming; preying to Eru that she was not as she began to take another step forward. Boromir beat her to it for he suddenly ran to her. Ariel let out a happy sob as she was engulfed in his arms moments before his lips were on hers. She kissed him passionately; not caring who witnessed her. Ariel tightened her grip on his tunic as she pressed herself to him.

When Boromir felt the small, hard bump pressing against his stomach he looked down only for his eyes to widen. His eyes met Ariels with silent question, "I found out after I arrived in Lorien. Boromir your going to be a father," she smiled. Her laugh rang out as she was lifted from the ground and spun in a circle. When her feet were on the floor once more Boromir kissed her again.

"You left," he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I thought you dead," she whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

Boromir wiped her cheek gently as he stared into her eyes, "I will always find a way back to you Ariel."

A cough from behind them had them seperating moments before Ariel was engulfed in another hug, "gently Aragorn... do you want to hurt your unborn niece or nephew?" She laughed when her brother jumped back as if burnt before he placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to be an uncle?"

Ariel rolled her eyes, "no. Another Aragorn from Gondor is going to be an uncle; it's amazing really, he looks just like you." Aragorn smiled widely at her before his arms once again wrapped around her; much more gently than before.

The Hobbits were next; followed by Gimli and than Legolas. Each one more than happy to see her again. "So you have been in Lorien all this time?" Aragorn asked her.

"Yes; Haldir, Miriel and Thalion have been taking great care of me."

Ariel watched as Boromir approached the March-Warden before holding his hand out to him, "I cannot thank you enough for being there for Ariel."

Haldir shook his hand with a smile, "no thank's are necessary. Ariel is family and we take care of family."

When the coronation was finished Aragorn led everyone to a room to get together once more. Ariel had just walked in when she spotted two faces she had missed dearly. Running to Lord Elrond she threw her arms around him, "I have missed you Ariel."

"I have missed you too Ada," she whispered. She felt his arms tighten around her at the title she had not used before. They had always had a father/daughter bond but Ariel had never called him Ada. Until now.

She turned to Gandalf and wrapped him in a hug next, "Gandalf. How my heart sings at the sight of you."

"As does mine my child; you gave us quite a scare running off like that."

Ariel blushed, "I apologise. I did what I felt was right for me."

"That is all I can ask that you ever do Ariel. We are not mad; we were simply concerned." A warm arm was wrapped around her waist and Ariel leaned into Boromir's chest with a happy smile, "and I hear congratulations are in order."

Ariel smiled as she placed her hand over Boromir's which rested gently over her stomach. "He or She will be born in six months," Ariel said softly. She felt Boromir kiss her forehead and turned her head to smile at him, "I'm happy you are safe; you scared me."

"I promise I will try not to do that again my love."

"You better; if you think I was dangerous before just wait until the mood swings hit."


	28. Five and a half months later

**Five and a half months later...**

Ariel's mood swings became famous in Gondor. Aragorn had to warn many people to be careful what they said around her; she was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry. She was making her way down an empty corridor with a book in her hands. As she walked she did not notice the two figures lingering in the shadows in front of her. They smirked to each other before jumping out from the shadows with loud yells.

Ariel's scream filled the corridor moments before laboured breaths and laughter followed. As she tried frantically to catch her breath she glared at the twins. "Elladan. Elrohir," she said slowly and in a deadly calm voice that had the two boys paling at they looked at her reddening face.

"No need to get mad Ariel," Elladan said as he took a step back with his hands raised.

"Yeah; we were only getting even. You should have seen your face," Elrohir laughed moments before Elladan elbowed him in the ribs and silently told him to shut up.

The twins looked at Ariel who was slightly hunched over with her hand on her stomach, "I swear when all this is over I am going to kill the both of you," she hissed. "Since this is your fault one of you can go get Arwen and the other can lead me to my room."

"Why do you need Arwen?" Elladan asked nervously. Arwen had grown extremely protective of Ariel since she had discovered Ariel was pregnant and he did not want to think about what his sister might do to them.

"Because my water just broke you idiot," she said as she tried to take a deep breath only to scrunch her face up.

"What?" Elrohir replied stupidly; hoping he had misheard her.

"My. Water. Just. Broke," she spoke slowly. Before she doubled over with a scream. Before Elladan could speak Elrohir was rushing down the corridor; leaving him with Ariel.

When it was clear Ariel wasn't going to be able to walk to her room he picked her up and started walking down the hall quickly. With each step his face grew paler as Ariel told him everything she was going to do to him and his brother when she had delivered. When she wasn't screaming she was cursing him or Elrohir or Boromir; she would even curse Aragorn, Gandalf and any other male that came to mind.

Upon reaching her room he paled as he saw a red faced Arwen standing by the door, "I can't believe how childish you two can be! Look at what you have done!" she yelled as she pointed to Ariel before opening the door and telling him to place her on the bed. "Where is Boromir?" she asked sternly.

"Out riding with Aragorn," Ariel replied for him through gritted teeth. "They won't be back for hours."

"Elladan I want you to go get Miriel; now!"

Elladan practically ran from the room. Flinching every time Ariel's screams filled the air and feeling guilty at having caused her to go into labour early.

* * *

After four hours of the most mind numbing pain Ariel had ever felt she lay exhausted but happy. Arwen and Miriel had changed the bedding and she was simply gathering her strength as she looked at the sleeping bundle in her arms. All three women's heads turned as there came a knock on the door. Arwen looked to Ariel who nodded gently before she made her way to the door to allow the person entrance.

Aragorn and Boromir came rushing into the room; sweat covering their foreheads as they looked to the bed before sighing in relief. "Ariel are you okay?" Boromir asked as he took a hesitant step forward.

"I'm perfect; come meet your daughter," she replied with a smile.

"Daughter?" Boromir asked with a large smile on his face as he sat beside Ariel on the bed and peered into the pink bundle of cloth. He took in her blonde hair; so much like his own. Boromir felt happier than he ever had as he gazed down at his daughter.

"You can hold her my love," Ariel said gently as she handed Boromir their daughter; showing him how to hold her. She smiled lovingly as she watched the man of her dreams gazing adoringly at their daughter.

"What is her name?" asked Aragorn as he walked up to Boromir and looked down at his niece.

Ariel caught Boromir's eyes and what she said next warmed his heart to no end, "Finduilas."

"Are you sure?" Boromir asked as his eyes misted. He had told Ariel stories of his mother; he loved her dearly, as much as he loved Faramir.

"I am positive; her name is Finduilas."

"Can I hold her?" Aragorn asked Boromir who gave him a nod before placing her gently in his arms. Aragorn smiled down at his sleeping niece before he looked to Arwen with a spark in his eyes.

Arwen's laugh filled the room as she looked to Aragorn, "in time my love."

Another knock came from the door and Ariel smiled, "it seems the other wish to see her too. Boromir would you take care of her; I'm really tired."

Boromir placed a loving kiss on her forehead, "you did great Ariel. I am sorry I was not here. Rest my love; she is safe here." He watched as Ariel gave him that soft smile that had his heart melting before her eyes drifted closed.


	29. Epilogue

"Daddy!" Boromir turned around as a six year old Finduilas ran up to him. He and Faramir had been over-joyed when Ariel had named their first born child after their mother. "Daddy! JoJo's being mean!"

Just as the words left Finduilas' lips her little brother Johnathan walked in, "I did not! She tried to dress me up!" huffed the five year old. Boromir laughed as his children threw 'did too's' and 'did not's' back and forth. Whilst they fought amongst themselves they were fiercely loyal to each other.

He heard a little giggle from behind him and turned to see his three year old daughter Amelia laughing at her arguing siblings. Amelia was shy and polite; usually she could be found with her mother and her old siblings were extremely protective of her.

"Must you two always fight? How about you play with these? They are from Uncle Aragorn." Finduilas and Johnathan squealed with excitement when Ariel came into view holding two wooden swords. They grabbed their little sister before running out of the room; Ariel smiled after her children.

They lived in the Shire now; not far from Hobbiton. Aragorn had the best men at his disposal build them a house and they happily lived there. They would occasionally travel to Gondor to visit Aragorn and his growing family. Ariel loved the peace and quiet of the Shire. She also loved how close she was to Sam. Upon his return him and Rosie had finally gotten together and had three children of their own already.

Boromir looked down at his beautiful wife before his kissed her gently. Than he slowly kneeled as he kissed her swollen stomach, "hello little one. This is your daddy. We cannot wait to meet you and we love you very much."

Ariel smiled as she ran her hand through her husbands hair, they had married shortly after Finduilas had been born, not wanting to waste another second. "The best decision of my entire life was not watching where I was going that day in Rivendell," she told him gently as he stood up.

He smiled as he kissed her again, "mine too love. Mine too."

* * *

 **And we have come to the end. I know it is nothing fancy but I must say I like the shortness and sweetness of this chapter. This story had been fun to write and I hope you have enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
